Loving you
by Burnbee
Summary: After a night of heavy drinking, Heinz wakes up to a huge surprise! How much will this change his life? What happens when Phineas is put into the hospital? Will Perry freak out or keep calm? Summary sucks! (Human)PerryShmirtz and Phinerb! rated for details.
1. What about Sindy?

he goggingly woke. he could feel the hangover set in, but thats not what caught his attention. the fact he could feel someone on top of him, feel himself inside of them, and smell bodly fluids caught his attention. even more so, was the fact that when he opened his eyes, not only was the fact last nights drunk sex buddy was not only a male but his nemesis, Perry the used-to-be-Platypus. with careful movements he pulled himself from the other man. he tried to remove his arms from Perry but he stiffened when the other wiggled around. the teal haired man held him tighter and nuzzled his face into Heinz's chest. the older man's face lit up but he stayed still not willing to risk waking Perry. too, late. the man he'd had a crush on since they met slowly sat up and Heinz quickly closed his eyes in hopes that Perry wouldn't kill him or see his blush. after a moment he felt Perry lay back down. he let out a yawn like he was just waking up and felt Perry stiffen. when he re-opened his eyes he found Perry staring at him.  
>"P-Perry?" Doofenshmirts ask. Perry looked torn and seemed to argue with himself for a moment. he tried to get up, but it looked forced, and Heinz held him tighter. that seemed to have settled the internal arguement as Perry leaned forward slightly but stopped ,as though he was looking for permission, and Heinz couldn't stop himself from leaning the rest of the way in and kissing him. softly and hesitantly and just as Heinz was about to pull back ,thinking he'd made a huge mistake, Perry responded and held him tighter hoping to stop the older man from leaving him alone. when they pulled back Heinz noticed Perry looked upset.<br>"do-don't go!" Perry cried pitifully as he dug his face into Heinz's shoulder. even if he'd been thinking about leaving ,or making Perry leave after all DEI was his not Perry's, he wouldn't have been able to. the look on Perry's face, the wetness on his shoulder, and the shaking due to silent sobs wouldn't have let him. he quickly hugged Perry tight.  
>"I'm not going anywhere." Doof replied as though it was ovious. Perry looked up at him and Heinz sighed wyping gently at the tears on Perry's cheeks.<br>"y-your not?" Perry ask to surprized to be happy.  
>"nope." Doof replied with a smile.<br>"bu-but what about Sindy?" Perry ask. the smile slide off Doof's face at the mention of his girlfriends name and Perry instantly layd his head back down, his chin resting on Doofs chest, and looked at Doof waiting for him to tell him to get the heck out of his bed.  
>"she'll be here any minute." Doof mumbled. then he smiled. "guess we should get to packing her stuff huh?" Doof ask. he nearly laughed when Perry's eyes lit up, but he realized the smaller, and younger, man might take it the wrong way.<br>"i'm tired."Perry mumbled rolling off Doof and onto the bed beside him and curling against his side.  
>"Heinz! i'm home!" Sindy shouted. he winced and heard Perry whimper.<br>"did anybody catch the 'plate on the truck that hit me?" Perry mumbled. Heinz almost chuckled, almost.  
>"I don't think I can face her." Doof sighed. Perry hugged him giving him silent support.<br>"I can always go hide in the bathroom and you can say i'm a friend that got dumped ad needed a place to stay after I got drunk..." Perry said. they made the plan quickly as the footsteps got louder. Perry scrambled up, both ignoring the fact he and Doof were naked, and into the bathroom. Heinz quickly dressed and he could hear the sounds of Perry actually throwing up and felt pretty bad. the idea to get drunk in a competition was ,after all, _his_ idea. Heinz should have known better! Perry had been a Platypus all his life and had probably never tasted beer or other acholic drinks! anyway he couldn't dwell on that.  
>"hey!" Sindy exclaimed walking in. she paused. "oh my! whats that sound?!" Sindy exclaimed. Doofenshmirtz explained to her everything to her.<br>"so he ask me to meet him and we got drunk. Perry more so then me and he's never drank before so..." Heinz trailed. Sindy nodded.  
>"poor guy." Sindy said and went to open the door.<br>"thats not a good idea." Heinz said. she looked at him. "he got sick all over himself so he was in the shower and I took his clothes to wash them. he's naked." Doof said not having any other reason.  
>"and you haven't gotten him any because?" Sindy ask.<br>"I was just about to when I heard you come in." Heinz replied. "but I need to tell you something..." Heinz started but Sindy cut him off.  
>"I'm breaking it off." Sindy said.<p> 


	2. Vanessa!

Heinz shut his mouth. "look your just too... it's not..." Sindy tried then she sighed. "look your gay. I know this weither you know it or not, I know your gay. I also know your lying and probably slept with him." Sindy said. she patted his cheek grabed her stuff and left. Perry stumbled out of the bathroom ,now dressed, and layd down. he whimper pathetically before he curled up.  
>"hey you ok?" Heinz ask sitting beside him. Perry shook his head and curled up tighter. Heinz laid down beside Perry and pulled him into his side. he placed a kiss on the smaller boys head. "where did you get my pants and lab coat from?" Heinz ask. Perry nuzzled up to him with a small smile.<br>"I grabed them as I got up. I didn't want to have to find my clothes." Perry replied. that explained why he didn't have a shirt. "hey where are my clothes?" Perry ask. Heinz shrugged.  
>"I don't know. probably with mine, where ever they are." Doof replied. Perry moaned and put a hand to his head.<br>"how long do these stupid hangovers last?" Perry ask.  
>"a day or so." Heinz replied. Perry groaned. "here stay here i'll go get something for your head ache then you should sleep for a while." Heinz added. Perry nodded.<br>*few hours later*  
>when Heinz went to check on Perry he was surprized to find him sweating and shivering. he pulled the blankets tight around the smaller and sat beside him. Perry awoke and looked at him.<br>"Doofy?" Perry mumbled.  
>"you looked cold." Heinz yawned. Perry nodded and nuzzled up to him. Doofenshmirtz looked totally relaxed on the outside, for once, but on the inside he was panicing. he was trying as hard as he could but one he'd never had a male lover, and two never had anyone stick with him and be 'lovey' while knowing the boundries already. he was completely in love with this.<br>"dad! i'm here!" Vanessa shouted.  
>"should I go hide in the bathroom?" Perry ask pulling on a shirt from the dresser.<br>"no you've got clothes on and this is my room." Doof replied puting his lab coat on. "i'll be back." Doof said. Perry nodded and curled up into a ball to sleep. "don't you dare go to sleep. take the backdoor out I invited you for dinner ok?" Doof said. Perry pouted.  
>"fine. where's the back door?" Perry huffed.<br>"short cut in my closet. escape route." Doof shrugged. Perry nodded and left. Doof left the room. "hey baby girl!" Doof smiled and hugged her. she'd grown up a little since she was seventeen and now at twenty-three and pregnant, she was alot nicer.  
>"i'm not a baby any more dad." Vanessa laughed but hugged him anyway. she turned to the door when someone knocked. "you expecting someone?" Vanessa ask.<br>"I invited Perry over." Heinz replied. Vanessa knew Perry was human and put two and two together.  
>"you mean you invited your boyfriend?" Vanessa snorted as she opened the door. Perry raced in followed by a big dog.<br>"this is not fun!" Perry shouted. the other two stood shocked. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz! get your ass over here and help!" Perry shouted. Doof raced over and tried to catch the dog.  
>"Vanessa! close that door and get up on the counter!" Heinz shouted. Vanessa did as she was told.<br>"good dog! good dog!" Perry shouted as he was back into a corner. "hey if I ever did anything to you as a Platypus I didn't mean anything! it was just buisness!" Perry shouted as the dog jumped at him he ducked and dove over the couch.  
>"Perry!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. Perry looked over to see a remote in his hand and he smiled.<br>"Lawn Gnomes?!" Perry shouted dodging the dog. Doof nodded and Perry headed for the trap. "that better be the right remote this time!" Perry shouted. he ran straight through but the dog, got caught in the trap. Perry let out a breath. "how'd you know it was that remote?" Perry panted.  
>"I labled them." Doof shrugged.<br>"oh geez! your bleeding!" Vanessa shouted.  
>"get him fixed up. i'll call animal controll and check the dog for rabies." Doof said.<br>"don't get bit dad." Vanessa warned as she led Perry away. "alright, away with the shirt." Vanessa said. she had to help him since he didn't seem to be able to get it off without hurting himself more. she winced at his back.  
>"that bad?" Perry ask.<br>"huh?" Vanessa ask.  
>"you haven't said anything when Phi-" Perry stopped himself. "er... when one of my boys get hurt when no one says anything it's usually bad, so I assumed..." Perry trailed as Vanessa nodded.<br>"yeah it's pretty bad. I don't know if my dad can even fix this. you may need a doctor." Vanessa said. "a real doctor." Vanessa added.  
>"eh, no. I'll stick with a patch job then." Perry replied.<br>"you know if the dog is rabid you'll have to go to the hospital right?" Vanessa ask trying to clean his wound with an alcohol wipe. she imediatly regretted it for Perry turned white and froze up, only causing his back to bleed more, then looked like he was going to be sick.  
>"hey there here to get the dog and check you out." Doof said walking into the room a mere moment after Perry regained his color. "oh and the dog was clean, no rabies or other illnesses." Doof added.<br>"thats a relief. the boys would panic if they found out I was in the hospital." Perry mumbled. "not to mention their mom who'd surely lock me away in the house untill I became either a Platypus again or died, which ever came last." Perry added. Doof didn't even bother to crack a smile as he led Perry out.  
>"we've been chasing this dog all over town. no one know whats wrong, but thanks to you we know its not rabies." some guy said.<br>"your tag says some guy, is that a joke or nickname or something?" Vanessa ask.  
>"it's my name." some guy replied. the three looked at each other.<br>"anyway, how about we get your back checked out?" Terry said. "some guy go get the first aid kit." Terry added.  
>*later*<br>Vanessa hadn't really gotten the truth out of them, she just guessed, but she'd guessed correctly and also helpped them figure out they _were_ dating. she liked Perry! this excited Doof, because previous girlfriends proved Vanessa hard to get along with and yet she like his boyfriend. Perry didn't seem to be letting his back wound stop him because the moment Vanessa and Heinz started fighting he threw pillows at them and started a pillow fight.  
>"surrender!" Perry exclaimed throwing a pillow from the safety of his couch fort.<br>"not on your life!" Vanessa laughed and threw it back.  
>"avast ye scally wag!" Perry retorted and threw two pillows. one hit Heinz and the other barley missed Vanessa.<br>"are we pirates now? I didn't get that memo!" Heinz shouted taking cover behind the island in his kitchean. Vanessa sat up behind her table fort and was nearly pelted with pillows.  
>"I am not a pirate!" Perry shouted and threw a pillow harder at him.<br>"ouch! hey!" Heinz exlcaimed. he got pelted on both sides with pillows.  
>"i'm a Platyperson." Perry nodded and stuck his tongue out. "besides hay is for horses, sheeps, and cows, not for people get it now?" Perry laughed.<br>"i have made muffins!" Norm shouted stoming in. Perry, instinctively, dove for cover behind the couch knowing he couldn't take Norm on with his back the way it was. he looked up when a hand rested on his shoulder.


	3. Agent P's vacation

Doof was smiling down at him while Vanessa was talking to Norm. Doof reached a hand down to help him up and after a moment he took it. he blinked and found himself on his feet. he held tight to Doofs arm, once he finally got Perry to let go of his hand. instead of telling him to let go, Heinz rolled his eyes and continued walking. both jumped when Perrys pocket began vibrating and singing. he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.  
>"hello?" Perry ask. everyone watched his face turn serious. "i'll be right there." Perry said. he hung up. he paid them no mind as he ran for his coat, hat, and keys.<br>"Perry! whats wrong?" Vanessa exclaimed.  
>"one of my boys is in the hospital. thats all they said. i'm heading up there. they are making the boys mother very upset by not telling her whats going on." Perry replied. he left with his phone in hand already call the Major about medical emergency's and such.<br>*hospital*  
>"Ferb!" Perry shouted running up to him. "what happened? where's Phineas? is he ok?" Perry ask trying to catch his breath.<br>"I don't know they won't tell us. he was in a car accident." Ferb replied.  
>"where's the nearest nurse?" Perry ask. Ferb pointed to a man. "good male. I'd feel awful if I had to do this to a woman." Perry said as marched up to them. "I demand to know how Phineas Flynn-Fletcher is!" Perry said. it was a one time only chance for them to tell him.<br>"and I demand you sit down." the nurse Bob as his nametag said. Perry grabed the front of his coat and lifted the slightly shorter man.  
>"look ,<em>Bob<em>, either you tell me how my brother is or I will not hesitate to kick your ass into next year! then I will proceed to screw you and this hospital over at every turn and sue this hospital for emotional distress! now tell me about Phineas Flynn-Fletcher!" Perry growled. the man put up his hands in surrender.  
>"he is in surgery! he's has a punchure in his lung, he broken his hand, three fingers, a broken fibula, a cracked tibula-" Bob started.<br>"English!" Perry exclaimed.  
>"his leg! he broke his leg! other than a few cuts and bruises nothing else! I swear!" Bob cried.<br>"the moment you hear anything else you will tell me and if I'm not here you will tell them! got it?" Perry ask. the man nodded and he dropped him. the nurse scrambled away and Perry watched him leave.  
>"thank you Perry." Ferb said and hugged him. Perry was surprized it was Ferb that said it not Linda, but he smiled anyway and hugged him back.<br>"you welcome." Perry replied. if he were still a Platypus, he knew he would have purred. he loved making the people he loved happy.  
>"geez, Perry, if that was your evil side, I'm happy your on the good side." Vanessa laughed as she walked up. she was followed by Doofenshmirtz.<br>"what are you guys doing here?" Perry ask stepping away from Ferb.  
>"you said one of 'your boys' was hurt." Doof replied with a shrug.<br>"your boys?" Ferb ask.  
>"I've always refured to you and Phin as my boys. every since I was adopted by you guys." Perry replied. "and since your here... Ferb this is Vanessa and Heinz Doofensmirtz. guys this is Ferb and Phineas is the one who is hurt. thats Linda, Candace, and Lawrence. we are the Flynn-Fletchers." Perry said. Vanessa waived and Heinz gave a curt nod. Perry smacked his arm. "well, say something." Perry said.<br>"very nice to meet you all. i've heard lots about you." Heinz said. it wasn't a lie, he'd heard tons about them, everything but their names, untill now.  
>"so your the guy Perrys always had to sneak off to battle huh?" Candace ask. "wow I never would have guessed my old lab partners dad was evil." Candace said.<br>"right! we used to be lab partners back in highschool! I knew that I knew you from somewhere!" Vanessa laughed.  
>"um...excuse me." the shaky nurse reappeared.<br>"yes?" Linda ask.  
>"he's out of surgery. i'll show you to his room." Bob said casting a weary glance over to Perry, who pay'd him no mind as he explained to Doof and Vanessa what was going on. they were lead to Phineas' room and left for him to wake up.<br>"I'm going to go see Phineas. I'll be right back." Perry said. he got in the room just in time for Phineas to wake up. after chatting a little while he told his family he'd be staying with Heinz again.  
>"staying with the enemy?" Phineas chuckled horsely.<br>"nemesis and he's never truely been evil, just misunderstood." Perry replied. he family each gave him a different look, except the girls who both had knowing looks. Perry's face heated lightly, but his hat hid it well. "if you'd seen the things i've seen or knew the things I know, you'd agree. beside you guys have never had to meet his parents before." Perry said.  
>"do tell." Ferb said amused.<br>"about a week before I turned human, me and Doof were in mid battle and they just came in. I mean we were litteraly mid battle and they just waltz right in like they own the place. thats my job! anyway I played the part of mindless Platypus out of instinct and got to witness how poorly they treat him. Buford treats Baljeet better than they treat him." Perry said. that made Phineas' eyes widen.  
>"really?" Ferb ask. Perry nodded then looked at his watch.<br>"oh, I have to go. Monobrow will have my beavertailed hide on his wall if I don't report your condition." Perry said. he waived and left.  
>*DEI*<br>_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_  
>"Agent P I expected an update an hour ago!" Monogram exclaimed. Perry raised an eyebrow, attitude instantly took over his stance.<br>"expect what you want! I was going to check on Phineas and make sure he was ok before I did anything else and that is just what I did!" Perry replied.  
>"Agent P..." Karl warned but Perry put his hand up.<br>"Karl will you please mark me on vacation? I have several years worth of it and since my nemesis is allowing me to stay with him because it's closer to the hospital so I have no worries." Perry said.  
>"right away Agent P!" Karl said with his usual smile and excitment.<br>"thanks. Agent P signing off." Perry said giving a mock salute and hanging up. "good for nothing jerk. who does he think he is? thinking he's more important then my boys! well let's see how well he does when his top agent is on vacation." Perry mumbled to himself. he'd only gone to the spare room to chat privately, but he ended up falling asleep.  
>*midnight*<br>when he woke up he blinked at looked around for Heinz, then remembered what had happened. he tiredly made his way out to the living room and was surprised to find Heinz asleep on the couch. the tv was on and it was muted. Perry decided he could use more sleep and decided to curl up on the couch with Heinz, who was asleep on the recliner part of the couch, and put his head on Heinz lap. while reaching for the remote a hand came to rest on his.  
>"why'd you wake me?" Heinz yawned.<br>"I didn't mean to." Perry replied. he realized Perry didn't mean to wake him up.  
>"what time is it?" Heinz ask stretching.<br>"it's tomorrow." Perry replied. "now sleep." Perry added.


	4. Vacuum?

Heinz set the recliner up and Perry squeaked and clung to him, when he was picked up.  
>"what do you weigh, like five kilograms?" Heinz ask. Perry wasn't even hurting his back, and lifting things always hurt his back.<br>"well, I weighed about 2 pounds as a Platypus. factor in my size 5'7, from my original size 1'3, it about... 97 pounds, give or take a few." Perry replied tiredly.  
>"less math more sleep." Heinz mumbled plopping them both on the bed. they curled up together in a perfect fit.<br>*next morning*  
>When Heinz got up, Perry was gone, but he could hear him and Vanessa talking. so he dressed and left his room. he followed the noise to the kitchen.<br>"dad's not gonna be happy." Vanessa laughed.  
>"shh! don't tell your dad!" Perry giggled. he raised an eyebrow and walked in.<br>"don't tell me what?" Heinz ask walking in. "what did you do to my kitche?!" Heinz exclaimed.  
>"nothing!" Perry exclaimed defensively. "I was making pancakes when Norm came bounding in and for some reason, they exploded." Perry shrugged.<br>"oh really?" Heinz ask.  
>"it's true dad, saw the thing." Vanessa said. she sounded like she didn't believe it herself but she'd seen it.<br>"alright go get a shower. you look like a pancake your self." Heinz said to Perry.  
>"a what?" I ask. a bath is what I was always given as a Platypus. havent bathed in a while, I must stink.<br>"I'll show him what a shower is and get him some clothes." Vanessa said. Heinz nodded and began to clean up.  
>*later*<br>after Perry had a shower and everything was cleaned up, Perry left to go see Phineas.  
>"hey." Perry waived entering the room.<br>"greater than man?" Ferb ask. Perry looked down at his shirt.  
>"Doofus let me borrow it." Perry replied.<br>"doofus?" Phineas ask weakly.  
>"my ex-nemesis." I replied.<br>"you mean the guy your completely smitten for?" Phineas ask. both boys laughed when Perry's face lit up bright red. Perry turned to leave. "awe don't go, you know i'm joking." Phineas said. Perry sighed and turned around.  
>"I was going to ask how you were doing, but obviously since your cracking jokes your just fine." Perry huffed.<br>"thats just the pain meds." Ferb replied. Perry shook his head.  
>"what is in your hair?" Phineas ask. Perry walked over to the mirror and glared.<br>"he is so dead and he's washing my hat." Perry mumbled. "I was making pancakes this morning for Vanessa, one of her cravings, and Doof's robot Norm came bounding into the kitchen and some how made them explode. I showered and Vanessa checked my hair after I got dressed. then Doof handed me my hat, which felt a little heavy, but I didn;t know why. now I do." Perry muttered. he walked over to the trash can and knelt over it. he went to pull his hat off but stopped. "on second thouht, i'll leave it. if he's going to pull pranks, i'm going to make him clean them up." Perry huffed.  
>"bye Perry." Phineas waived. Perry waived back.<br>"normally I'd tip my hat but, a wave will have to do this time." Perry said walking out.  
>*DEI*<br>"oh Doofus!" Perry shouted walking in. Doof and Vanessa both looked up as he came in. "guess what." Perry said leaning over Doof ,who was laying on the couch.  
>"what?" Doof ask.<br>"this." Perry replied. he pulled his hat off and shook his hair out. "and guess what. you get to clean my hat for thinking that it was funny to fill it with flour." Perry said dropping the hat on his flour covered chest. "instructions are attached to the inside." Perry added walking away. Vanessa laughed as her dad took in what just happend. by the time he caught up Perry had come back ,with a towel, drying his hair. Doof grumbled something about 'how he was supposed to pull his hat off in the hospital' before getting up and dusting off the flour. he shook it out of his hair and went for the vacuum.  
>"nice Perry." Vanessa giggled. they slapped high-fives.<br>"score 1 for Perry." Perry said doing a little dance.  
>"you are so weird! I never knew you were this weird." Vanessa laughed.<br>"there's a lot you don't know about me. like... oh! do to a childhood injury, one of the boys early inventions broke and landed on me, I can easily be knocked out by a blow to the top of my head. which is why I always wear a hat thats made into a helmet." Perry explained. he paused. "hey Vanessa, can I ask you a question?" Perry ask.  
>"you just did but go ahead." Vanessa replied.<br>"Phineas ask me to get something for Ferb. they're... lovers but not acutal brothers and their 18 so it's legal, anyway not the point, what do I do?" Perry ask. Vanessa laughed.  
>"I was going to go shopping tomorrow, wanna come, maybe you can find something there." Vanessa offered.<br>"why were you going to the store?" Perry ask.  
>"well, since Johnny wants nothing to do with his kid, I'm going to start buying stuff for it." Vanessa replied. Perry shrugged.<br>"ok." Perry said.  
>"I told you that Johnny fellow was no good." Heinz said coming in with the vacuum. Perry launched himself at the other side of the couch and the other two watched his leopard like movements. he landed on the couch ,perched on the back, and glared at the vacuum. "well that was unexpected." Heinz muttered. Perry hissed lowly at him.<br>"as was that." Vanessa laughed and left for her room.  
>"Perry are you afraid of a vacuum cleaner?" Heinz ask. something flashed in Perry's eyes as he rapidly shook his head no and lost his balance, falling off the back of the couch. Heinz walked over to help him up and just as he let go of Perry, the vacuum was turned on and Perry was gone. "Norm! turn this damned thing off!" Heinz shouted. the robot ignored him and went on cleaning the couch. Heinz stormed over and pulled the plug. "go make muffins!" Heinz shouted before storming off to find Perry.<br>"ok dad!" Norm shouted. Heinz groaned. he decieded to start with his room, since it was closer and most likely where he'd be. he searched his room and was just about to leave when he heard a muffled sneeze from his closet. he rolled his eyes and opened the closet.  
>"what are you doing in here?" Heinz ask. Perry looked up half sheepish and half shyly. a vage memory of Vanessa hiding in her closet while he and his ex-wife argued popped into his mind but he pushed it away. he reached a hand down but Perry didn't take it. "come on I told Norm to shut it off." Heinz said. after a moment Perry hesitantly took his hand and was pulled out of the closet. "if you don't mind my ask, why are you afraid of the vacuum?" Heinz ask.<br>"because it hurts. do have any idea how many times Candace or Linda has run me over with one of those things?" Perry ask. Heinz shook his head. "more time then I care to count. I've been to the vet more times because the got my tail stuck in that thing than I've been to it because Pinky got hurt." Perry huffed. "it's an irrational fear." Perry mumbled.  
>"not really. whose Pinky?" Heinz ask. Perry smiled.<br>"Pinky is the Chihuaua who lives next door. he's pretty cool and one of my best friends." Perry replied. "but he says I smell funny. not like a Platypus and not like a human, something like a mix of those two smells." Perry added. Doof nodded.  
>"wait you can still understand him?" Doof ask. Perry nodded.<br>"of course! thats a skill I learned in the agency. my teacher was a Squirrel. so yeah I can talk to animals." Perry shrugged. after a quiet moment Perry spoke again. "so i'm new to this whole 'dating' thing and the whole 'human' thing, so what exactly do you do?" Perry ask dropping on Heinz's bed.  
>"well, it different. have your boys ever been on dates?" Heinz ask.<br>"no. they like to build things and even if they had I wouldn't know. I get to see the beginning of their project and then I have to come fight you by the time I get home we have a snack or supper then we chat and or go to bed." Perry replied.  
>"wow I took over a lot of your life didn't I?" Doof ask sitting down beside Perry. Perry nodded and curled up closer to Heinz.<p> 


	5. All my time

"I have a feeling your going to take up just as much or more of my life." Perry yawned.  
>"you sleep an aweful lot." Heinz said worriedly as he layd back. Perry cuddled up to him and nuzzled his side. "I didn't peg you for a cuddler." Heinz said.<br>"I didn't peg you as a gay man but here we are." Perry replied. "I used to be a Platypus when I was fighting you or eating I was sleeping. I was a Platypus we aren't supposed to do much." Perry yawned and nuzzled him again. Heinz couldn't help but chuckle softly. he reached for his book and continued reading his book as he gently ran his other hand through Perry's hair. the teal hair was actually very soft like his fur used to be. he smiled softly in his sleep and Heinz mimiced the smile as he read.  
>*Phineas' room*<br>when Perry woke up Heinz was gone and the house was quiet. he looked around but found himself alone. he decided to leave for the hospital. he entered Phineas' room and smiled.  
>"well well well." Perry smirked. the two boys blushed and broke apart.<br>"Perry!" Phineas laughed.  
>"should I come back later? you two look pretty busy." Perry ask wiggling his eyebrows, which only made Phineas laugh more.<br>"actually I was just about to call you. as much as I don't want to leave I need a shower and some food." Ferb replied. Perry was instantly half serious. he mock saluted and sat down beside Phineas' bed.  
>"do what you need to Ferb. you both know I'll always be there for you." Perry said. Ferb nodded and left. "so details?" Perry ask wiggling his eyebrows. Phineas laughed a reached an arm up to smack him but Perry caught it.<br>"you've been spending to much time with Candace!" Perry laughed.  
>"what happened to your arm?" Perry ask.<br>"the car wreck. I broke my right wrist and my left arm and my left leg." Phineas replied.  
>"they never said anything about your wrist! just your hand." Perry said angerly. he went to stand but Phineas grabbed his hand.<br>"I heard what happend. don't go anywhere Perry just stay here." Phineas said a he started drifting to sleep. Perry stayed seated. "so when do I get to meet your boyfriend?" Phineas ask with a sly grin. Perry's face lit up.  
>"I wouldn't call him a boyfriend..." Perry trailed.<br>"have you slept with him?" Phineas ask raising an eyebrow.  
>"well... technically..." Perry started. "yes ok I was drunk." Perry huffed. Phineas laughed.<br>"well he's either your sex buddy or your boyfriend." Phineas laughed.  
>"I don't know if he can be either." Perry huffed.<br>"and why not?" Phineas ask.  
>"he's <em>mmmem<em>." Perry mumbled.  
>"i'm sorry I didn't quiet catch that." Phineas said.<br>"I said he's _mnemis._" Perry mumbled again.  
>"once more." Phineas ask. Perry sighed.<br>"he's my ex-nemesis!" Perry exclaimed. Phineas smiled.  
>"how do you feel about him?" Phineas ask.<br>"it's hard to explain." Perry mumbled.  
>"me and Ferb or Batman and Joker?" Phineas ask.<br>"well it used to be like Batman and Joker 'cause he was my nemesis, but now it's... I don't know... more like Balgeet and Buford I guess." Perry sighed putting his head in his hands.  
>"oh Baljeet and Buford huh? well then step up like Balgeet and be serious. ak him if dating is what he really wants." Phineas said.<br>"he's got a kid and she claims we are dating and he seems happy but he doesn't say anything. I've brought it up before but he dodged it." Perry said.  
>"how?" Phineas ask.<br>"I ask 'what do humans do when they date?' and he replied 'havent your boys ever been on dates?' and we got into that and I just sort of didn't get an actual answer from him." Perry replied.  
>"tell him how you feel. oh and bring him by I want to see the man whose gotten my little Perry all smitten!" Phineas exclaimed.<br>"god you sound like Pinky! and who's little? I'm taller then you and Ferb!" Perry exclaimed.  
>"yeah but your younger." Phineas pointed out.<br>"by two years. doesn't make me little." Perry huffed. he may be youngest but he was just as smart or smarter then Phineas and Ferb put together. his phone rang and Perry pulled it out. "it's Heinz." Perry said.  
>"ooo!" Phineas giggled wiggling his eyebrows. Perry laughed as he answered the phone.<br>"hey Doofus." Perry said. "hold on. Phineas be quiet!" Perry laughed. "yes I'm at the hospital. room 528 and yes Phineas is awake." Perry said. a few minutes later Heinz entered the room.  
>"Norm said you went out, I assumed you came here." Heinz said.<br>"why no Doofus i'm on the moon and where were you this morning?" Perry ask.  
>"Vanessa thought she went into labor. I would have woken you up, but she managed to get to the car without my help." Doof replied.<br>"Phineas Flynn-Fletcher this is Heinz Doofus- I mean Doofenshmirtz." Perry said. Doof stuck his tongue out at him.  
>"ha ha very funny." Doof huffed.<br>"Doof this is one of the smartest and brightest boys you will ever meet, Phineas." Perry said. it was obvious Perry had pride in 'his boys'.  
>"so yours the one who is dating the little brother?" Phineas ask.<br>"I'm not little! i'm two years younger!" Perry huffed. Heinz laughed and messed with his hair.  
>"yeah I am." Doof smiled a fond smile.<br>"whose Vanessa?" Phineas ask.  
>"Vanessa is Heinz's daughter. she's pregnant." Perry replied. Phineas nodded.<br>"oh yeah, we haven't met. Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Heinz said reaching a hand out. Phineas shook it.  
>"Phineas Flynn-Fletcher." Phineas replied. "nice to finally meet you ." Phineas smiled.<br>"just Heinz and like wise. Perry goes on and on about yours and Ferbs inventions." Heinz said.  
>"I remember once you guys got your inventions messed up." Perry laughed. they looked at him confused. "you to ended up building the space-laser-inator and Heinz you ended up building the Ice Cream Machine." Perry laughed.<br>"I wondered where my blueprints went." Both replied.  
>"jinx!" Phineas laughed. "so your the one Perry is dating?" Phineas ask trying to get actual answers from someone.<br>"well I don't know if I'd call it dating ,more like a relationship-" Heinz stuttered. Perry sighed.  
>"just settle for dating." Perry laughed shoving him. "and you stay out of my business." Perry laughed waiving his finger at Phineas.<br>"actually he didn't really sound like he was in your business." Ferbs British accent drifted into the room.  
>"oh and how long have you been standing there?" Perry ask.<br>"about five minutes." Ferb replied.  
>"good grief how is it your Australian, your British, and your normal?" Doof ask.<br>"i was taken to OWCA from Australia and they adopted me here in America." Perry said.  
>"my dad and I are originally from London. we moved here when I was two and my dad married Phin's mum and well here we are." Ferb said.<br>"i've always lived in Danville." Phineas shrugged. "why do you sound funny?" Phineas ask.  
>"i'm from Gimmelshtump." Heinz replied.<br>"what?" a new voice ask. they turned to see a small group of people walking in.  
>"he's German Buford." a smaller boy replied.<p> 


	6. Boyfriend Alert!

"quiet shrimp wasn't talking to you." Buford huffed.  
>"who are you two?" Isabella ask. Perry chuckled.<br>"i'm Perry you know me. it's good to see you Isabella tell Pinky I said hi." Perry smiled a bright smile, showing all his teeth.  
>"what?" Isabella ask confused.<br>"krkrkrkr." Perry replied. it sounded lower and scratchier than normal but it was him alright.  
>"that impossible!" Balgeet exclaimed.<br>"not exactly Balgeet." Phineas said sitting up. he hissed in pain and Perry put a hand on his chest.  
>"lay your butt back down. if you hurt yourself I'll get you." Perry said.<br>"yup thats Perry." Isabella said. she didn't need anymore proof and hugged him.  
>"didn't I just say that?" Perry ask. Isabella laughed and stepped back.<br>"so who is this dork?" Buford ask. Perry could see the comment hurt Heinz and reached over to slap him.  
>"two words." Ferb said.<br>"boyfriend alert." Phineas laughed. Perry huffed.  
>"like you've got room to talk." Perry muttered crossing his arms. "guy's this is Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Perry replied.<br>"hello ." Baljeet waived.  
>" and you can call me Heinz." Heinz said.<br>"we should really take this to the waiting room. Phineas has been fighting sleep for the past ten minutes." Perry said.  
>*waiting room*<br>"so your Heinz?" Buford ask.  
>"acutally I call him Slouchy." at the sound of another voice, Perry took protective stance between the door and his friends.<br>"Rodney." Perry and Doof growled.  
>"what do you want Rodney?" Doof ask.<br>"a little birdy told me you were in the hospital. though I was hoping it was you that was hurt. then I could finally end your life." Rodney replied. he reached for something in his pocket and found himself on his back. "hey let me go! who do you think you are!" Rodney exclaimed trying to wiggle free.  
>"i'm the guy who going to kick your-" Perry started then noticed Phineas and Ferbs friends. "krkrkrkr." Perry finished.<br>"a Platyhuman?" Rodney ask. Perry shoved his face into the floor.  
>"thats Perry the Platypus to you." Perry hissed.<br>"geez Slouchy call off the guards!" Rodney exclaimed. "he's breaking my arm!" Rodney added.  
>"only cause I can't reach your neck!" Perry replied. Heinz put a hand on his shoulder.<br>"uh Perry this isn't really-" Doof started but Perry glared at him. he quickly removed his hand and backed up. "never mind carry on!" Doof said.  
>"glad to have your permission." Perry hissed. he flipped Rodney over, held both his hand in one and his throat with the other, and got into Rodney's face. "you better have a damn good reason to be here." Perry hissed.<br>"like what?" Rodney choked.  
>"either someone is dying or your going to be." Perry grawled. Doof stepped up and grabed Perry. he pulled him off.<br>"Perry! for god sakes! you kill him and we don't know why he's here." Doof exclaimed. Perry shoved Heinz off him.  
>"I have unfinished business with him. that you don't know about. and I swear if you touch one hair on her head I will kill you!" Perry exclaimed looking at Rodney.<br>"her?" Buford ask holding Rodney down.  
>"Candy." Rodney grinned evily.<br>"Candy?" Buford ask holding Rodney's throat.  
>"i'll explain later." Perry replied. "you better leave her alone!" Perry hissed.<br>*later*  
>Perry never explained this to anyone and now he had to tell everyone.<br>"alright I'll explain this once." Perry said. he did a silent head count to make sure that everyone was there.  
>"ok Perry start when you are ready." Phineas said. Perry took a deep breath.<br>"alright. before I was adopted by the Flynn-Fletchers, I used to live with the Kanine's. she was adopted by a family and their two children Katie and Jamie. When they took me in and we became friends. I concider her my sister. we joined the OWCA together about the time the part of the family died. The rest of the family took us in and moved here. they put me in a shelter where I was adopted by you guys. She now lives with Jamie and his family as Candy Garcia Kanine and Rodney was the only one who figured it out. I don't know how." Perry explained. "I have made plans to meet with her and she know of my condition. Jamie thinks i'm an old family friend and doesn't remember I used to be a Platypus, thanks to the Major." Perry added. no one said anything for a moment.  
>"cool! Perry has a sister!" Phineas exclaimed. Perry smiled he figured that kind of reaction from Phineas. all he got from Doof was the tightening of his arm around his waste. Perry leand back against him waiting for any other reactions. none came and finally Perry couldn't take it.<br>"somebody say something!" Perry exclaimed startling everyone.  
>"when do we get to meet her?" Linda ask. Perry shrugged.<br>"depends on if three someone's I know can figure out how to make a translator." Perry said with a sly smile.  
>"well, Ferb and I were working on something. if Heinz wouldn't mind making some modifications." Phineas said.<br>"sure." Heinz shrugged.  
>"we can get you that translator after Ferbs helps me home." Phineas said.<br>"right they released you." Perry smiled.  
>"alright Perry we'll meet you at home." Ferb said.<br>*P&F's house*  
>Perry decided to stay and help Ferb and Phineas. they had offered for Doof to stay but he polietly declined.<br>"he's always afraid someone's going to pull a prank on him." Perry explained. "his parents didn't help treating Roger like he was their only child. he missed a lot of things children should never miss and one way or another I will find a way to help him enjoy those things." Perry said.  
>"really?" Ferb ask.<br>"like what?" Phineas ask laying back on the couch.


	7. Candy and Asthma

"like... he's never been to the carnival, he's never been to a birthday party, never been to a sleep over, a circus, the only time the man's ever been to the park is when he was trying to get Vanessa's fifth birthday party right, he's never seen the fourth of July fireworks show." Perry listed. "he's never been on a trampoline or on vacation or anything!" Perry exclaimed.  
>"thats horrible!" Phineas exclaimed.<br>"his parents are horrible and they don't like me much, but I don't like them either." Perry huffed.  
>"Ferb I know what we are going to do when I'm better." Phineas smiled. Ferb rolled his eyes.<br>"when should he have the translator ready?" Ferb ask.  
>"in about..." Perry checked his watch. "5... 4... 3... 2..." Perry counted down. there was a knock on the door and Perry opened it. "1." Perry smiled. they laughed at the confused look on Heinz's face.<br>"what?" Heinz ask.  
>"they ask when you'd have the translator ready." Perry said. Heinz held up a collar.<br>"Vanessa picked it up said that black would be best." Heinz said.  
>"she'll be here in about five minutes, Pinky updated her on my condition. she's mainly black so the collar will blend." Perry said. "hey do you guys have peanut butter?" Perry ask.<br>"why?" Phineas ask confused.  
>"tradition. it's my turn to greet her with a face full of peanut butter, but instead i'll do a peanut butter snadwhich." Perry shrugged.<br>"yes. it's in the kitchean pantry." Ferb said. Perry nodded and went for it. Heinz stood awkwardly.  
>"you can sit you know. they wont bite." Perry called from the kitchean. Heinz hesitated a moment.<br>"hey, Heinz." Phineas called out to him. Heinz looked at the two boys.  
>"family is the ones you love. if Perry loves, you have to be pretty good and special, or else he'd never bring you around us." Ferb said.<br>"what Ferb means is, if Perry loved you, we love you enough to concider you family! and we are a nice family." Phineas smiled. Heinz had to admite he felt completely relaxed and comfortable here and smiled as he sat down.  
>"what exactly is family?" Heinz muttered.<br>"the day someone can explain little thing is the day nothing exists anymore." Ferb replied.  
>"your just full of those things aren't you?" Heinz ask with a smile.<br>"everyone is good at something and Ferb is good with quotes." Phineas said.  
>"so tell us your favorite thing to do as a kid." Ferb said curiously.<br>"I never got to do anything fun. that kind of why I became evil. so I could get back at the people who ruined my childhood." Heinz replied.  
>"what can you tell us?" Phineas ask.<br>"uh... well... not much really. my goodie two shoes brother, the mayor, was originally named Only son. my parents hated me. never really had a family. my first and only friend is Perry." Heinz said.  
>"well now you've got us!" Phineas exclaimed as Perry came in.<br>"a very wise woman once said 'friends can be like family. If I can count on you then you can count on me.'" Perry said sitting down beside Heinz. Heinz raised his eye brow.  
>"who are you and where's Perry?" Heinz ask. when the group burst into laughter Heinz looked confused. "what? what'd I say?" Heinz ask.<br>"back when I was a Platypus and they didn't know I was an agent, every day I'd as I was leaving to get my mission Phineas would always say..." Perry was laughing to hard to finish.  
>"hey where's Perry?" Phineas laughed. Heinz chuckled. "and when he came back I always said 'oh, there you are Perry.'" Phineas added.<br>"she'll be here any minute! remove all glass!" Perry exclaimed. the door bell had Perry jumping up and moving faster then anyone thought that he could. "woah!" Perry shouted as he was thrown back into the couch. "damn kiddo you got big." Perry weezed.  
>"woof! Woof!" Candy replied. heinz slipped the collar on her. "oh boy! oh boy! oh boy! brother you sure have changed!" Candy shouted.<br>"thats great...sis get off." Perry choked. Candy quickly jumped off.  
>"oh sorry! I forgot humans have weaker chests." Candy said. she climbed off and Perry got up. she turned and grawled and Heinz. "evil ." Candy grawled. she charged but Perry was faster. he tackled her in mid air and they tumbled to the floor. that didn't stop he though. Candy got up and ran at him again. Perry was still catching his breath.<br>"rraahh!" Perry shouted jumping up. he instantly braced his hands on his knees. "Candy stop! he's a friend!" Perry shouted. Candy skid to a stop barley missing Heinz, who once he was out of danger, ran over to Perry, who was still bent over breathing deep.  
>"Perry whats wrong?" Phineas ask. Perry held up a hand signalling to wait and after a moment stood up.<br>"I stood before I caught my breath. human... lungs... suck." Perry panted leaning against Heinz, who supported picked him up and carried him over to the couch. he carefully set him on the couch.  
>*hospital*<br>"the day I get out, you get put in." Phineas laughed.  
>"hell of 'nice to see you' huh bro?" Candy ask. she was a temperary human, thanks to Heinz who had refused to let her stay outside without his boyfriends sister.<br>"your fault." Perry replied softly.  
>"how was I supposed to know you had Asthma?" Candy ask.<br>"none o' us knew." Perry muttered. with Candy on one side and Heinz on the other, Phineas sitting on his bed, and Ferb standing at the end Perry couldn't help but feel relaxed. he kept a tight hold on Heinz's hand, knowing the other was worried about him.  
>"there's not much we can do since they're keeping you over night." Phineas sighed.<br>"we need to get him home he has medicine to take." Ferb said.  
>"try to keep everyone out o' hospital 'till I get out." Perry chuckled.<br>"we'll try. come on Candy. we promised Jake you'd be back three hours ago." Phineas said. the three left. Perry was tired but his chest hurt to much to sleep.  
>"can go home if you want." Perry said his voice no louder than a whisper and it cracked.<br>"oh, no. i'm staying with you untill your released." Heinz said and Perry squeazed his hand and his head lolled to the side to face him.  
>"'s almost ten pm." Perry muttered.<br>"so? Vanessa not there and Norm is automaticly on protect mode when I'm not there." Heinz replied. "i'm staying right here." Heinz added.  
>"you sure?" Perry ask before he caughed. Heinz waited untill Perry stopped to reply.<br>"I can be just as stubborn as you." Heinz smirked. Perry chuckled and then scooted over.  
>"you said m'stubborn, so don't disagree." Perry started. "get up 'ere. m'not sleepin lone." Perry mumbled. his voice barley heard. Heinz shook his head.<br>"I don't think so." Heinz replied.  
>"get up 'ere now or sleep 'lone rest of your life." Perry said. he hated to say that but he was afraid to sleep here in the hospital alone. he felt Heinz let his hand go and instantly felt scared.<br>"don't panic i'm just moving to the side without wires." Heinz said. his words were sarcastic but his voice was sincere. he climbed up into the bed. Perry snuggled up to him. "you could have said something if you were afraid." Heinz whispered. Perry held him tighter and whimpered. "is that your version of saying something?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded into Heinz's shirt.  
>"go 'head make fun. know your jus' dyin' to." Perry muttered hiding in Heinz shirt. Heinz pulled his face pout of his shirt. he planted a kiss on his lips.<br>"if I wanted to make fun of you I would never have climbed up here with you." Heinz whispered. "watch your IV don't let it come out." Heinz warned. Perry whimpered when Heinz wiggled it.  
>"s'worse then going to vet." Perry whined. Heinz almost chuckled but he was afraid Perry would take it the wrong way.<br>"alright go to sleep i'll be here when you wake." Heinz whispered kissing the top of his head.  
>"mmmm... breathin' hurts." Perry murmured.<br>"I know it hurts but when you wake up tomorrow it wont. besides if it does you can use your inhaler." Heinz said. Heinz nuzzled his face into Perry's hair.  
>"thank for help." Perry whispered. "love you." Perry whispered.<br>"I love you too Perry." Heinz replied knowing he was asleep already. he looked around before closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
>*next morning*<br>Perry woke up he was cold and alone. he nearly paniced untill he heard someone in the bathroom. he relaxed when he noticed his chest didn't hurt anymore.  
>"oh hey your awake." Heinz smiled walking up to the bed. Perry smiled.<br>"yup." Perry replied.  
>"hows your chest feel?" Heinz ask sitting beside him. Perry smiled brighter and slowly sat up.<br>"doesn't hurt." Perry replied.  
>"good. you sound better. not breathing as hard. your words are complete." Heinz said. Perry smiled and leaned over hugging him.<p> 


	8. Isabelle and Michael

"you really earned that doctors degree didn't you?" Perry chuckled. "Mr.I-got-my-degree-off-google." Perry added.  
>"ha ha very funny." Heinz chuckled.<br>"I know. i'm hilarious." Perry joked laying back. "when can I leave?" Perry ask.  
>"get dressed. i'll go signed the release papers." Heinz said. Perry nodded and got up. Heinz waited a moment to make sure he wouldn't fall and hurt himself before leaving.<br>*DEI*  
><em>Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated<em>  
>"Heinz i'm okey I just have to watch what I do." Perry laughed.<br>"are you sure?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded.  
>"now I just have to call Mojor Monojerk and alert him of this new progression." Perry muttered.<br>"i'll be outside i'm going to fix Norm if you need me come find me." Heinz said. Perry smiled and connected his watch to Heinz's TV and called Major Monogram.  
>"Agent P what are you doing calling? your on vacation." Major ask.<br>"there's been a new development in me being human." Perry said.  
>"Karl!" Major Monogram shouted. Karl appeared on screen.<br>"go ahead Agent P." Karl said.  
>"I've recently been in the hospital. thanks to Heinz's connection with doctors we know I have a sevear case of Asthma." Perry said.<br>"Doofenshmirtz gave this to you?!" Major exclaimed.  
>"did I say that?" Perry ask. "hmmm. no! now listen. he got the doctors talking. according to them I've had it all my life, but it wasn't even close to this bad. with resent events, it's gotten worse. my boys are working on trying to get it mild again but chances are slim." Perry said angerly. the Major was really pushing his buttons.<br>"you told your hosts?!" Karl ask.  
>"who do you think drove me to the hospital?" Perry shrugged. he had patients for Karl, poor guy puts up with the Major and he's just a kid. "well Agent P out. peace." Perry said and hung up. he put his watch back on and sighed. he check his pocket to make sure his newest item was still in there, it was. it starting to become a habit to make sure his inhaler was there just like it was a habit to make sure he had his fadora, watch, wallet, and cellphone. he took his hat off and removed everything from his pockets. he put eveything from his pockets into his hat then put his hat on the table.<br>*three days later*  
>Perry curled up on the couch. ready to sleep when a hand was laid on his shoulder. he jumped up and let out a breath. "girl you got lucky. I could have thrown you over this couch!" Perry exclaimed. he'd never even heard Vanessa come in.<br>"sorry. I heard you spent the night in the hospital the other day. you ok?" Vanessa ask.  
>"yeah just had an asthma attack." Perry replied. "didn't even know I had asthma." Perry added.<br>"oh you are okey though right?" Vanessa ask. Perry nodded, suddenly Vanessa clutched her stomich. Perry knew the signs of labor when he saw them.  
>"do you want your dad or an amubalnce?" Perry ask.<br>"my dad will get me to the hospital faster." Vanessa groaned. Perry grabed his stuff.  
>"Heinz get the car." Perry said. he double check his inhaler ,knowing he was going to need it, and scooped up Vanessa. "then call Phineas and have him get me more clothes." Perry said feeling the liquid run down his body. "yeah Vanessa's water just broke." Perry said.<br>"ooooh! stop chatting and get me to a hospital." Vanessa demaned. he got her down stairs and into the car in a record time. he could feel his chest start to tighten and quickly put her down so he wouldn't drop her. "don't forget your inhaler Perry." Vanessa breathed. he nodded in thanks and pulled it out. he was the only quiet one the entire twenty minute ride.  
>*hospital*<br>Perry stood outside the building using his inhaler. he'd made Heinz go inside but he stayed out side leaning against the building.  
>"Perry are you ok?" Ferb ask. Perry weakly nodded.<br>"i'll b'fine." Perry mumbled. Ferb caught him when he fell over. "I feel drunk." Perry mumbled. he got his footing after a moment and Ferb let go.  
>"here's yours clothes." Ferb said. Perry took them with a smile.<br>"'s Phineas?" Perry ask.  
>"at home. we really dont have a way for him to get around yet." Ferb said. Perry nodded.<br>"thanks Ferb." Perry said and left to change. Perry came back outside.  
>"i'll take those and wash them if you want." Ferb offered.<br>"wonderful." Perry said handing them to him.  
>"so what happened to your clothes?" Ferb ask putting them in a bag. "why are they soaked?" Ferb ask.<br>"uh, Vanessa went into labor and while we were in the elevator her water broke." Perry replied.  
>"lovely." Ferb snorted.<br>"yeah I know I need a shower, but I concider Vanessa one of my girls just like Candace." Perry said.  
>"alright call us later and tell us when the baby is here." Ferb said. Perry nodded and Ferb left. Perry went inside and waited in the waiting room.<br>*3:45 AM*  
>Perry was jerked awake. he looked up and saw Heinz smiling at him.<br>"come here!" Heinz said. he pulled dragged Perry behind him, making sure not to go too fast so he wouldn't fall and get hurt. he pulled Perry into the room quietly. there were three beds in the room. two little and one big.  
>"oh hey Perry." Vanessa smiled. Perry stood stock still with a smile on his face. he walked over and looked at the babies.<br>"there going to be twice the trouble maker now." Perry chuckled softly. Vanessa looked worried at his voice as did Heinz.  
>"how is it I just went throw 16 hours of labor and you look worse then me?" Vanessa ask.<br>"because as a young lady you are always beautiful." Perry smiled.  
>"here hold her." Heinz said. Perry took the little girl, after Heinz showed him how to hold her properly.<br>"what are their names?" Perry ask sitting down beside Vanessa.  
>"Isabelle is the one your holding and this is Michael." Vanessa replied. Perry chuckled.<br>"at least you won't have problems telling them apart." Perry chuckled. Perry suddenly stood up. "Heinz get my phone out of my pocket." Perry said.  
>"why?" Heinz ask.<br>"because I told Ferb I'd tell him when they were here." Perry said.  
>"which pocket?" Heinz ask.<br>"my back pocket." Perry replied.  
>"you have two back pockets." Heinz said coming up behind him.<br>"left." Perry replied. Heinz got the phone out and Perry carefully took pictures of both babies and labeled them. "Phineas is gonna love this." Perry chuckled sending the pictures.  
>"oh! tell Phineas and Ferb they have to come up here! I have something speacial for them." Vanessa said. Perry nodded.<br>"it will probably be just Ferb with a laptop that Phineas will be Skyping on." Perry said. "they still haven't found a way for him to get around with his arm and leg broken." Perry said. Vanessa nodded.  
>"have you ever been around babies?" Vanessa ask.<p> 


	9. Sleep baby sleep

Perry shook his head.  
>"Phineas and Ferb were five when they got me. the kids before them were six and eight I think. the only babies i've seen, were my brothers and sisters before they were traped and killed." Perry replied softly. the room was quiet, nobody knew what to say for a moment.<br>"is that why you became an agent?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded.  
>"I'd been entroduced to evil when I was just a pup. I realized when there is evil good must rise up against it." Perry replied looking up. he noticed a flash of knowing in Heinz's eyes before he looked back down at Isabelle. "Isabella is gonna have a field day with you." Perry chuckled. Vanessa smiled. "na-ah you take her." Perry said when Isabelle began to cry Perry quickly handed her to Heinz who laughed and took her.<br>"don't worry thats normal." Heinz said.  
>"don't be so scared." Vanessa laughed.<br>"I'm afraid i'm going to hurt her." Perry replied. Vanessa chuckled.  
>"well get used to it. the moment they can talk I'm going to have them call you Uncle Perry." Vanessa laughed. Perry shrugged.<br>"when they are older I won't be so afraid of hurting them." Perry said. "as for Uncle Perry I don't mind." Perry added. a knock on the door and it slowly opened.  
>"Uncle Perry huh? Has a nice ring to it." Phineas laughed.<br>"oh a wheelchair huh?" Perry ask.  
>"yeah it's connected to whoever sits in it and it moves automatically." Phineas replied as he and Ferb came in.<br>"I have a very important question for you two." Vanessa said to Phineas and Ferb, allowing Ferb to hold Michael.  
>"alright go ahead." Phineas said.<br>"how would you two like to be their Godparents?" Vanessa ask.  
>"we would be absalutely over joyed." Ferb replied.<br>"I agree." Phineas smiled.  
>"great! you two already have a whole family huh?" Vanessa ask. "you've got an Uncle and Godparents, and a Grandpa." Vanessa smiled as she held Isabelle.<br>"they are not calling me Grandpa." Heinz argued. Perry finally got the guts to hold the baby again and took Isabelle when she was offered. he smiled at Heinz.  
>"what's the matter feeling a little old, Grandpa?" Perry ask wiggling his eyebrows. the others laughed.<br>"hush you." Heinz muttered crossing his arms.  
>"your grandpa's a grump." Perry said to Isabelle who giggled.<br>"oh great he's trainning them." Heinz muttered. Perry smirked.  
>"it's my job as an Uncle to protect them, love them, train them, spoil them rotten, treat them like they own the world, to beat up anyone who looks at them the wrong way, and give them all sorts of sugar." Perry smirked.<br>"he's got you there Dr.D." Phineas smirked.  
>"he does dad." Vanessa laughed.<br>"thats two points for Perry and zip for Doof." Perry cheered careful of the baby he held.  
>"Phin, we need to head home. Isabella said she had something for you." Ferb said. Phineas nodded and they left.<br>"alright we'll i'll get out of your hair too." Perry said laying Isabelle down in her bed. she slept quietly.  
>"nonsense." Vanessa smiled.<br>"no really. I'm in desprite need of a shower-" Perry gave her a pointed look.  
>"not like I can cotroll when my water breaks. don't pick up the pregnant girl." Vanessa said.<br>"I haven't slept int he past two days and I really need to check in the Major." Perry yawned.  
>"well take the bus your gonna fall asleep driving." Heinz muttered. Perry nodded.<br>*next day*  
>Perry woke up to the sound of babies crying. he walked out of Heinz's room with only a pair of pants on.<br>"where did that big ass bruise come from?" Heinz ask shocked. Perry blinked and looked down in confusion. he sleeply lifted a hand to poke it.  
>"aw." Perry muttered.<br>"well duh." Vanessa laughed. Perry huffed and left the room for a cup of coffee.  
>"your coffee sucks." Perry muttered taking another sip.<br>"well pick a different brand. I get the cheap junk." Heinz replied. "now, where did that bruise come from?" Heinz ask again. Perry looked down again.  
>"oh I walked into the counter." Perry replied. "forgot to turn on the lights." Perry added.<br>"you know there's a spare room down stairs." Doof smiled. Perry nodded.  
>"yeah but the requires setting up the bed. your's is already set up." Perry shrugged. "now I hear babies. what have you done to them?" Perry ask. Vanessa sighed smile gone.<br>"I can't get them to sleep." Vanessa muttered pointing to her room. Perry smiled.  
>"that I can do." Perry said. he walked quietly over to the room and opened the door and went in. five minutes later he walked out as quietly as he possibly could.<br>"how?" Vanessa ask. Perry smiled.  
>"magic." Perry replied and walked into the kitchean.<br>"no really." Vanessa said. Perry smiled and sat down on the couch.  
>"when they were little Phineas used to have nightmare's about the break in when his dad was murdered. Linda had to come up with a way to keep him from waking Ferb, so she'd sit with him and talk to him. eventually it was Ferb who fixed it. when Phineas had a nightmare they'd sleep together." Perry replied.<br>"so yo ujust put them in the same bed?" Doof ask. Perry nodded.  
>"wouldn't that have been easier to begin with?" Vanessa ask.<br>"I'm used to Phineas and the family asking for explanation so it's just normal." Perry shrugged. he layd on the couch, his feet hanging off the edge and his head on Heinz's lap.  
>"how is your chest this today?" Heinz ask. Perry didn't reply for a moment.<br>"hurts, but i'll be fine." Perry replied rubbing his chest. he sat up suddenly.  
>"where are you going?" Vanessa ask.<br>"oh, Linda wanted me to come by for a picture. she offered for you guys to come if you want. they're gonna have a picture you guys can be in too." Perry said.  
>"ok." Vanessa said. "i've got a dress. I don't know if I still look good in it though, gotta lose this baby fat." Vanessa said looking down.<br>"what baby fat? I don't see any. I see a young mother that loves her children." Perry said with a grin. Vanessa smiled at him and went to go get dressed.  
>"how do you do that?" Heinz ask.<br>"do what?" Perry ask walking towards Heinz's room. Heinz followed him.


	10. It's just you

"make her smile." Heinz said. Perry smiled.  
>"I tell the truth. living with Candace has taught me alot. women want to know they look great and they're doing a great job. they want to know there is somebody there, friend or family, that cares." Perry replied digging through his suitcase. he grabed his clothes and headed for the bathroom. "oh and I know you have a suit and tie, so wear them." Perry said before popping back into the bathroom. when he came out Heinz was in a black suit, his usually messy hair was neat and combed back.<br>"you stupid thing! I should have annihilated you years ago!" Heinz shouted. Perry laughed.  
>"ooo. annihilated, using big words. you must be frustrated." Perry smiled walking out. he walked up to Heinz and grabed his tie. "chill out or you'll never get it tied." Perry chuckled. he carefully tied Heinz's tie. "not too tight is it?" Perry ask.<br>"no it's good." Heinz replied. Perry nodded and stepped back.  
>"you look good. I didn't know you could clean up like this." Perry smirked.<br>"thanks. you look good- great even. where'd did you find a blue suit?" Heinz ask.  
>"it's teal and Phineas got it for me." Perry replied. he adjusted his bright orange tie. "I think he think's this is funny. teal and orange. he even got me orange shoe's and blue socks." Perry muttered. Heinz smiled. "I feel stupid." Perry muttered.<br>"you look great." Heinz said. Perry flashed him a smile. "you should do something with your hair it's standing up." Heinz said. Perry felt his hair then looked at Heinz.  
>"well what do I do with it? it's attached." Perry ask misunderstanding what Heinz meant. Heinz laughed and made him sit down.<br>"thats not what I meant." Heinz pulled out some hair gel and fixed his hair.  
>*Flynn-Fletcher house*<br>"oh you five look so adorible!" Linda exclaimed. "Perry come and give me a hug!" Linda added. she nearly crushed Perry in a hug, but he laughed the entire time.  
>"Linda please let go." Perry laughed. she stepped back.<br>"we are taking picture's in the backyard. Phineas wouldn't let us start with out you guys." Linda laughed. they took several picture's. Vanessa let several people hold her kids and when they were taking the last photo Perry was jumped on. Candy had jumped up on his back. the picture was taken with everyone laughing and Heinz reaching an arm out to catch Perry so he didn't fall over.  
>"sorry guys! but I heard Perry was going to be here so I wanted to surprize him." Candy laughed.<br>"good grief! get off!" Perry exclaimed. Candy laughed and got off him. "geez your heavy!" Perry exclaimed leaning on Heinz.  
>"you got me covered in durt!" Candace complained.<br>"little dirt never hurt anyone." Perry laughed.  
>"quiet you." Candance huffed. Perry shrugged.<br>"I can't please you can I?" Perry ask. "I'm a Platypus you don't like me. I'm human you don't like me. is it me or everyone you don't like?" Perry ask Candance.  
>"its just you." Candace replied and stormed off. Perry put his hands in the pockets of his pants.<br>"well at least I know it's me." Perry muttered. he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Ferb. he smiled at Perry and Perry smiled back. he walked over to Heinz ,who looked nercous and out of place, and took his hand pulling him into the activity. "they won't bite. well, Candace might but she's always mean so." Perry shrugged. Heinz held tight to Perry's hand and Perry let him, knowing the older man was just worried they wouldn't accept him. a crying startled them all.  
>"well I guess Michael's awake now." Vanessa sighed and shifted her hold on Isabelle.<br>"i'll go get him." Perry offered and went inside. he came back out and the baby was quiet.  
>"Perry you are God sent. I swear he picks them up and they get quiet." Vanessa smiled. Perry shrugged.<br>"even as a Platypus he's had a way with kids." Linda laughed.  
>"people who have calming arura's are good with kids." Ferb said.<br>"and Perry's arura is definantly calming." Phineas smiled. Perry just shook his head.  
>"yeah I need to be able to keep my cool. i'm debating running daycare. I'm on vacation from the agency." Perry replied.<br>"where will you hold this daycare? not in my building." Heinz ask.  
>"uh, no. the agency will rent out a building for me to use. Karl's honor." Perry said. nobody knew who Karl was but they assumed he was the 'kid-from-the-office' Perry'd told them about.<br>"well I better be going." Heinz tried.  
>"oh no no no. your not going anywhere." Perry said grabbing Heinz's hand.<br>"but-" Heinz started.  
>"hey, I had to meet your family and hang out with them. you can hang out with my family." Perry said.<br>"but-" Heinz tried again.  
>"no." Perry replied. he grabbed his hand and pulled him inside when everyone else went in. Heinz sat down and Perry leaded back against him so he wouldn't go anywhere. "you are going to stay here and enjoy this. this is the last time you will see anybody for a few days." Perry said.<br>"what?" Heinz ask.  
>"I'm taking a vacation and I have a few favors I've called in and we are going out of town." Perry replied.<br>"and you didn't tell me?" Heinz ask.  
>"it was supposed to be a surprize. I was going to tell you last night but Vanessa had other plans." Perry replied. he looked down at his watch. "and we need to go pack now." Perry said.<br>*DEI*  
>"when do we leave?" Heinz ask throwing some clothes in to his suitcase. Perry, having bought clothes, re-stuffed his suitcase.<br>"tomorrow eight AM." Perry replied zipping his suitcase.  
>"but it's 2 in the afternoon. what do we do untill then?" Heinz ask. Perry shrugged. "well i'm going to get a shower." Heinz said. Perry nodded and went to the living room. when Heinz got out of the shower he heard music and followed it. he did not expect to see Perry dancing in his living room.<br>**Check it check it out I'm about to do my thing. King of the floor, King of the swing. Play a little beat, I'll be your dancin' machine. Play a little jam, I'll come alive, alive, alive.**  
>Heinz remember the song from the childrens movie Madagascar 2, but watching Perry copy the moves on the screen perfectly was different.<br>**This is my home, This is my home! King of the throne! This is my home! This is my home! This is my home! This is my home!**  
>Perry finished while laughing. he jumped and turned at the sound of clapping.<br>"very well done." Heinz smirked. Perry's face lit up and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
>"he-he." Perry laughed nervously. "uh..." Perry replied.<br>"no really. how do you do that?" Heinz ask.


	11. Brother by Road Hawgz

"do what?" Perry ask. "dance?" Perry ask.  
>"no. copy the moves." Heinz replied. Perry shrugged.<br>"it's something I learned at the Agency and I just picked it up with dancing." Perry shrugged. Heinz jumped over the couch.  
>"teach me." Heinz said.<br>"what?" Perry ask.  
>"teach me to dance, please." Heinz said.<br>"why?" Perry ask.  
>"i'm twenty-nine years old and I've done nothing with my life." Heinz shrugged. Perry chuckled.<br>"alright. what's the next song?" Perry ask looking up at the tv. "oh! this is a good one!" Perry exclaimed.  
><strong>Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make you lose your mind! Everybody just have a good time!<strong>  
>"like this." Perry said and started dancing. Heinz noticed it wasn't the dance on the screen.<br>"what dance are we doing?" Heinz ask following his instructions.  
>"uh, my kids have a Wii with all the Just Dance games." Perry replied.<br>**In the club party rock, lookin' for your girl, She on my jock (huh) non-stop when we're in the spot. Booty move the weight like she owns the block, Where I drank I gots to know.**  
>"no like this." Perry laughed and adjusted him. he muted the TV. "ok you have not a single dancing bone in your body so i'm just going be right back stay here." Perry laughed. he left and came back thirty minutes later.<br>"whats that?" Heinz ask.  
>"just the extra Wii and the games." Perry said. he hooked the Wii up and taught Heinz how to play. Heinz couldn't help but think it was a good thing he'd lost all that weight.<br>**You've got to press it on you. You just think it. That's what you do, baby. Hold it down, DARE**  
>"there you go." Perry smiled.<br>*thirty minutes later*  
>both were curled up on the couch watching tv. Perry was fast asleep curled against Heinz's chest. Heinz was running his fingers through Perry's hair gently.<br>"where are you taking me? vacation or straight to hell?" Heinz ask himself kissing Perry's forehead.  
>"both." Perry mumbled. Heinz jumped.<br>"I thought you were asleep?" Heinz ask.  
>"awesome doesn't sleep. it's just naps." Perry replied a smirk on his face. Heinz smiled.<br>"aren't those the same things?" Heinz ask.  
>"not in my book." Perry replied. Heinz laughed. a song suddenly played.<br>"what that?" Heinz ask. Perry got up.  
>"my ringtone. Brother by Road Hawgz." Perry replied. "Phineas and Ferb try everything. they tried Piano once and I like'd it." Perry replied answering his text message.<br>"one moment." heinz said. he ran into his storage room and pushed a piano out. "I got this for Vanessa she wanted to learn to play once but didn't like it." Heinz said.  
>"Dad I need a lift to the hospital! my friend just had her baby!" Vanessa exclaimed.<br>"I-" Doof started then looked down at Perry.  
>"go ahead I'll watch the babies. maybe the like classical." Perry said.<br>*an hour later*  
>when they came back all they could hear was the sound of the piano.<br>"dad what is this?" Vanessa ask.  
>"Perry said it's a song called Brother." Doof ask.<br>"whose playing?" Vanessa ask.  
>"Perry." Heinz replied. they came in behind Perry and watched him play peacefully. they listened as he played, sounding like he was pouring his soul into every note. it was beautiful. they couldn't help but listen and stare in wonder and amazement.<br>"you better not be training my kids." Vanessa smiled. Perry stopped playing.  
>"me? couldn't be." Perry smiled. Michael started to fuss and Perry stiffened. he turned around and started the song once more and Michael got quiet. "scratch that." Perry replied.<br>"your getting Michael to sleep?" Vanessa ask. Perry nodded and continued to play. "how?" Vanessa ask.  
>"classical music send calming thoughts. I've descovered Michael is just a baby, but he is a very smart baby, that has nightmare everytime he sleeps. the music helps with that." Perry replied.<br>"really?" Vanessa ask. Perry nodded.  
>"yeah and he gets pissed if I play anything other than this and Beethoven. I tried to play one of my favorite, Sally's song, and he screamed so loud I had to retune the piano." Perry replied.<br>"I don't believe that." vanessa chuckled. Perry stopped and started to play Sally's song and Michael started to scream. he tried three different songs before going back to the original song and Michael got quiet.  
>"picky little guy aint he?" Perry ask. he finished the song and moved onto Beethoven. he tried throwing some Bach and Mozart in but Michael stopped him. "well then." Perry muttered starting Moonlight Sonata.<br>"he's even more pickier then Vanessa used to be." Heinz muttered. Vanessa and Perry laughed and shook his head but didn't stop playing. "how long have you been playing?" Heinz ask.  
>"half an hour. took me forever to remember how to tune these things and how to play." Perry replied. he finished the song and moved into a new song.<br>"the river flows in you. this isn't Beethoven." Vanessa said. Perry shook his head.  
>"no but he seems to like it." Perry replied. "honestly I don't know this song but at the same time I do." Perry added. he knew the he knew this song, but where he didn't know. he suddenly had a flashback. he was with his mother and that when he heard it, she was humming this song. Heinz and Vanessa knew something was wrong the moment he froze up and his fingers stopped playing. Heinz walked up to him.<br>"Perry?" Heinz ask. Perry jumped when his hand was rested on his shoulder. Perry jumpped up.  
>"uh... I-I need to go." Perry said. he walked away as quickly as he could.<br>"dad whats wrong with Perry?" Vanessa ask. He'd seen the look in Perry's eyes.  
>"he's thinking about his parents and siblings." Doof said. Vanessa nodded.<br>"oh." Vanessa replied.  
>*midnight*<br>Heinz was on alert. Perry still wasn't back and he was about ready to call the police when he felt the other side of his bed dip in.  
>"I almost called the police, thought you'd gone missing." Heinz whispered pulling him closer.<br>"why didn't you?" Perry mumbled. both ignored his voice cracking.  
>"didn't know how to explain a Platypus that was turned human, missing and doesn't have a name in the system." Heinz said. "that wouldn't go over well." Heinz added. Perry was quiet. "hello officer, my boyfriend, who is not in the system because he used to be a Platypus, is missing. well what does he look like? well he used to be teal and orange with a beaver tail. now he tall green eyes, teal hair." Heinz said. Perry was laughing. "even I know that sounds crazy." Heinz added. after Perry stopped laughing he sighed.<br>"thank you. I needed a laugh." Perry said.  
>"I thought you might." Heinz replied. he hugged him tighter. "are you ok Perry?" Heinz ask. Perry shook his head.<br>"I dunno." Perry replied. "but I will, in time." Perry mumbled.  
>"your mother used to play that song to you huh?" Heinz ask. Perry didn't reply he just rolled over and dug his face into the scientists chest.<br>"Heinz I don't know what to do. tomorrow is gonna be hard day. I can't believe I forgot tomorrow." Perry muttered.  
>"whats tomorrow?" Heinz ask.<br>"the day my family was brutally murdered." Perry choked. Heinz froze.  
>"but isn't tomorrow your-" Heinz started but Perry cut him off.<p> 


	12. Where are you?

"my birthday." Perry whispered. Heinz never realized that his family was killed the day he was born.  
>"oh Perry." Heinz whispered and hugged him as tight as he could. "i'm so sorry." Heinz added. Perry didn't cry, not this time, he just held on tightly to the support he needed. he could feel the tears burning in his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall. "I used to think I was a villian I don't think i'll ever think that again." Doof whispered. he rubbed Perry's back and came across a bump. "hey i've been meaning to ask what that scar on your back is from." Heinz said. the moment Perry stiffened Heinz could guess what it was from, but he was wrong when Perry started laughing.<br>"that scar on my back I-I got fr-from-" Perry was laughing too hard to finished. he calmed down after a moment. "is from me kicking the Majors ass." Perry laughed.  
>"what?" Heinz ask shocked.<br>"I was going nuts one day and the Major got in my way and I attacked him. I went to throw him and backed up onto... something really really hot don't remember what it was, and got a burn on my back and it scared." Perry giggled.  
>"I don't see how thats funny." Heinz said. Perry giggled.<br>"Karl. he raised his voice and nearly kick Monograms ass himself for hurting the youngest agent." Perry said. "he grew a backbone and nearly handed a man of power his own behind on golden platter for hurting ,what they call all newbie's that are young, their 'baby agent'." Perry added. Heinz was laughing by now.  
>"oh wow priceless!" Doof laughed. a loud crying made them jump, it was followed by a second crying.<br>"well, shall we?" Perry ask.  
>"yes lets." Doof agreed. both got up and went to help Vanessa, who'd actually been sleeping and was currently pouring coffee into a bottle.<br>"you fix the bottle's I'll fix the babies." Perry said. Doof nodded and went to make the bottles while Perry went over to the piano. "this better work." Perry mumbled. he began playing Beethoven and the crying got louder.  
>"they don't like that!" Doof exclaimed.<br>"It's almost Christmas... I got it!" Perry exclaimed. he began to play and as he played he cleared his throat. "Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away? Where is the laughter, You used to bring me? Why can't I hear music play? My world is changing. I'm rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes too? Where are you Christmas? Do you remember, The one you used to know?" Perry sang the babies slowly got quiet. infact the whole building seemed quiet except for the piano and Perry. he played and sang on. once he heard one bottle get done he smiled. "Christmas is here. Everywhere, oh Christmas is here. If you care, oh If there is love in your heart and your mind! You will feel like Christmas all the time! I feel you Christmas. I know I've found you. You never fade away. The joy of Christmas, Stays here inside us, Fills each and every heart with love." Perry finished sanging and was just finishing the song when he heard the second bottle get done. he stopped and listened, but soon smiled and headed off to bed. when Heinz came in neither said nothing for a moment.  
>"I never knew you could sing." Heinz said. Perry smiled.<br>"thats not something you usually tell your nemesis, something about making it evil or something." Perry laughed. he laughed again when Heinz jumped on the bed making him bounce. "to be honest I was going to play the Grinches song but I started playing that one instead. I'll teach you sometime if you like. it'd probably be the song Brother but if you'd like to play the piano sometime I could do that." Perry smiled.  
>"ack no!" Heinz exclaimed. Perry quickly covered his mouth. both sighed in relief when neither of the babies cried, and Perry removed his hand. "anyway, I'd probably record you playing a bunch of songs and have that on hand in case your not here and the babies cry." Heinz said.<br>"oh speaking of them, you did help Vanessa back into bed right? she looked awful dead on her feet." Perry ask. Heinz nodded.  
>"yes." Heinz replied.<br>"good now sleep we've got a long flight ahead of us." Perry muttered.  
>*next morning*<br>they were ready to leave by seven. they made extra bottle's for Vanessa, and Perry left a note explaining why you should not give babies coffee like she'd tried to do last night. they left quietly and said goodbye to Phineas and Ferb.  
>"keep an eye on my baby girl will you?" Heinz ask. Phineas nodded.<br>"if Vanessa needs us she's got our number." Ferb replied.  
>"hey where are you two going anyway?" Phineas ask.<br>"depends do you want all locations?" Perry ask. all three looked at him.  
>"we are going to be gone for two weeks. how many places are we going?" Heinz ask. Perry counted.<br>"Tennessee ,Dollywood; New York, Statue of Liberty; Florida, Disney World; and if we have time Rio De Janiro, Carnival." Perry listed.  
>"how could you afford all that?" Phineas ask. Perry looked at him.<br>"I've been a secret agent/spy since I was 3. I've got alot of money saved up. plus being a human Agent allowed me to make a choice that I can't actually tell you about because I can't, but Human's make more money than animals. I've got about six million in my account and thats after I paid all four of you guy's ways through collage." Perry replied.  
>"four?" Heinz ask.<br>"yes four. Ferb, Phineas, Candace, and Vanessa. but don't tell Vanessa, she doesn't know." Perry said.  
>"so thats how mom and dad magically put us through collage." Phineas smiled.<br>"your my boys. I have to take care of you." Perry smiled.  
>"and you paid Vanessa's why?" Heinz ask.<br>"she's a bright kid! she wasn't going to get into collage with that job she had. we may have been enemies but Vanessa and I were friends." Perry shrugged. he looked at his watch. "we have to go if we are going to make it through hell- I mean airport security in time to catch the flight." Perry said.  
>"bye you two." Phineas waived.<br>*hotel*  
>"this room is nice." Perry smiled. "I mean, for the only open room." Perry added. he went and jumped on one bed. he laughed as he bounced. Heinz jumped on the other bed and laughed to. he ws surprized when Perry suddenly landed next to him.<br>"holy cow! what did you do?" Heinz ask. Perry gave him a confused looked and stood up on the bed. he took a few step and leaped, landing on his bed.  
>"Phineas and Ferb used to do it when they were younger. the picked me up once and jumped with me. I thought it was fun." Perry shrugged. "try it." Perry smiled. Heinz looked hesitant and Perry rolled his eyes. "come on do you really think I'm trying to trick you?" Perry ask. Heinz shook his head.<br>"no I'm just not sure." Heinz said. Perry stood up and jumped landing on his feet beside Heinz.  
>"try it anyway." Perry smiled. he grabed hold of Heinz's hand and jumped forcing Heinz to jump with him. they landed on their feet and Heinz laughed.<p> 


	13. Nightclubs and Dollywood

"that was fun." Heinz smiled.  
>"I told you." Perry said laying down. Doof stuck his tongue out at him. "keep your tongue in your mouth!" Perry laughed. Doof smirked an stuck his tongue out again before jumping off and running over to his bed. Perry tackled him onto the bed and covered his mouth with his own. Perry pulled back. "I told you to keep your tongue in your mouth." Perry said. Doof smiled.<br>"if your going to do that everytime I stick my tongue out at you, keeping it in my mouth is never gonna happen." Heinz said. Perry shoved him and started to get up and walk away, but Heinz reached up and grabed him. "hey! come back here!" Heinz said. Perry laughed, slipped out of his jacket, and ran. Heinz ran after him, but being a spy, Perry was much faster. Heinz would follow him into the kitchen of their hotel room only to find him gone and hear him laughing by the couch. after a while they just layd on one of the beds and watched TV.  
>"yes Carly!" Perry shouted at the tv.<br>"no don't Carly! he's not the one! besides he's no good for you he's got Sarah!" Heinz disagreed.  
>"what?" Perry ask.<br>"didn't you know? Charles and Sarah are married!" Heinz exclaimed.  
>"what?!" Perry exclaimed. "NO Carly! get away from him! he's cheating you!" Perry exclaimed.<br>"I know right?!" Heinz exclaimed. both started cursing the tv. after a while they grew bored and turned on a movie. the only movie they could find was the heat and Perry was enjoying this movie.  
>"this is hilarious!" Perry laughed. "oh that reminds me! ever been to a night club?" Perry ask.<br>"once." Heinz replied. "I picked Vanessa up and took her home." Heinz added. Perry laughed and playfully slapped him.  
>"thats not what I meant." Perry said. "anyway we are going out tonight to a night club. so we need to go shopping for good night club clothes." Perry said getting up.<br>"why?" Heinz ask.  
>"because Phineas said there are specific clothes for 'clubbing' and we should try it." Perry said. "come on! one of my fellow agents hooked us up with some friends and they're waiting for us come on!" Perry begged. Heinz sighed and Perry did a fist pump. he grabed Heinz's hand and dragged him out.<br>*club*  
>after three hours of finding clothes, Perry and Heinz had tried to leave two hours before but it was two women and the big scary gay friend vs Heinz and Perry, they found some great clothes. Heinz had a tight white shirt with 'smooth criminal' in glittery colors, black jeans with holes and chains, and colorful really tall boots. Perry had a tight black shirt that had 'Super Star Spy' in green letters that stopped at his stomach and tight black shorts that had 'Perry' written in light blue letters on the back, chains hanging from the pockets, brass knuckles hanging from his neck chain, and colorful sneakers. the women insisted that since they were gay, they paint their finger nails, Perry went for it and supported rainbow nails that had 'Perry &amp; Doof' in written in black. they walked in to the club as the song Temperature by Sean Paul.<br>"oh stop laughing." Perry muttered putting his wallet back up.  
>"you had to be checked!" Heinz laughed.<br>"yeah and you didn't. tell me who is better looking?" Perry ask flashing his normal 'to die for' smile.  
>"he was hitting on you wasn't he. I should fix up my freeze ray-inator and freeze him." Heinz said, Perry smiled.<br>"don't worry Heinz. I'm yours and you are mine. We came here together we will leave here together, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun!" Perry laughed.  
>"hey wanna dance?" a woman ask Perry. Perry flashed a smile at her but saw Doof get upset.<br>"sorry, can't." Perry replied leaning on Heinz. she sighed and walked away. "come on lets go get a drink." Perry said. Heinz looked reluctant. "come on! it's not like i'll get you drunk then leave you." Perry said.  
>"well... ok." Heinz said and they walked over to the bar. they sat down as a new song was playing.<br>"I wanna kick it in the backseat! I wanna get beside ya! in the backseat! so I can be your backseat driver." PErry sang along with it.  
>"it's creepy you know that song." Heinz smirked.<br>"nope." Perry replied.  
>*2AM*<br>I'm tired." Perry muttered as they walked in. they'd danced for a while, they'd drank but not much, they 'kicked it' in the backseat of Perry's car, then Perry drove back to the hotel.  
>"I'll bet. geez danced through several songs then convinced me to drink and dirty dance in the back of your car." Heinz muttered. Perry laughed and pulled Heinz down.<br>"dirty dance huh?" Perry ask. Perry ask with sudden energy. Heinz smirked he knew what was coming next, same way it went earlier. Heinz was tired but ready, he was young but not as young as his sex driven partner.  
>*next morning*<br>Perry woke up and he was alone. he stood up and got dressed. he was just pulling his shirt on when he was tackled. he grabed the persons arm and threw them over him. he got into his defensive stance and glared at the person.  
>"damn it Perry!" Heinz exclaimed standing up. Perry let out a breath.<br>"right back at you, you bastard." Perry huffed reaching a hand down to help him up. he raised an eye brow when he got a card instead of a hand. "what?" Perry ask.  
>"Happy Birthday." Heinz said. Perry sat down in front of Heinz, on the floor.<br>"but why?" Perry ask. Heinz sat up.  
>"you don't like celebrating your birthday on your actual birthday, Ferb told me. so I waited." Heinz said. Perry looked up and Heinz with smile and hugged him.<br>"thanks." Perry said. Heinz smiled and hugged him back. Perry pulled back and opened the card. "I didn't know they made cards for enemies turned friends turned lovers." Perry laughed. Heinz smirked when Perry stood with a wince. "I saw that. I was going to help you up, but now I wont." Perry huffed.  
>"hey I'm only laughing cause it's your fault your sore." Heinz smirked. Perry raised his eye brows.<br>"my fault? escuse me but it's my expereance that it's the person on top's fault." Perry replied. Heinz smirked brighter at that comment.  
>"and it's mine that it's the loud person's fault." Heinz said. he didn't get the reaction he was hoping for Perry just smiled.<br>"you were louder therefore we agree." Perry laughed. Heinz's face lit up bright red and Perry snickered. "your so cute when you blush." Perry laughed and then left to go to the bathroom. Heinz sat there trying to figure out what was going on. Perry came out, dressed. "come on lets go!" Perry exclaimed. "we are going to Dollywood! bring some clothes yo don't mind getting wet in! Splashin' safari iss open!" Perry added.  
>"alright alright." Heinz laughed. he got dressed quickly. "so what first?" Heinz ask.<br>"Thunderhead then Grist Mill." Perry replied magically pulling a map out of no where.  
>"where'd you get this?" Heinz ask taking the map so Perry could drive.<br>"my boys have been there." Perry replied. "brought that home. I copied it." Perry added.  
>"the Tennessee Tornado looks fun." Heinz said. Perry scrunched his nose.<p> 


	14. Car crashes and danger

"it goes upside down in a corkscrew." Perry replied.  
>"so? oh! and River battle!" Heinz ask. Perry shook his head.<br>"ok. mark these. we wanna be able to find the ones we want to do." Perry said pulling a pen from his hat. "oh and mark the Mine shaft." Perry added.  
>"alright and the Mine shaft." Heinz muttered as he circled them.<br>"hey it's a red light you fucking moron!" Perry shouted sicking his head out the window.  
>"Perry! chill!" Heinz paniced pulling him back in.<br>"Heinz he could've hit those kids when he ran that red light." Perry replied. he looked up. "hang on!" Perry exclaimed. he quickly threw the car in reverse and slammed the peddle down. he slamed into the car behind him and knocked them both out of the way. Perry quickly jumped out of the car. "oh my gosh are you ok?" Perry ask.  
>"yes thank you." the woman smiled.<br>"I noticed your van stop and that guy run the red light and I'll pay for your repairs if you want." Perry said.  
>"no thats ok. can you get my door open?" the women ask. Perry nodded and started to pull the door open as the sirens got closer. he finally got the door open. "oh my your bleeding." the woman said.<br>"it's ok, right Heinz?" Perry ask. "Heinz?" Perry ask looking around. "oh no." Perry whispered. he ran back over to the car. "Heinz?" Perry ask. he saw the man and gasp, he could feel the tears running down his face. he knelt beside him. Heinz had a bruise on his head and a small gash from his shattered window where the truck running the red light nicked the car. Perry lifted Heinz chin and and patted his cheek, but he did nothing. Perry cut the seatbelt away to stop it from hurting Heinz anymore. the seatbelt burns started bothering him as he leaned closer. he could see a giant bruise forming on Heinz's forehead.  
>"sir step aside." a paramedic said. Perry did. "alright I need you to help me get him over to the ambulance." he said. Perry shook his head.<br>"I don't want to pick him up and hurt him." Perry replied.  
>"sir whats your name?" the man ask.<br>"P-Perry. Perry Flynn-Fletcher. this is Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Perry replied.  
>"well, Perry my name is Phil ok? now we need to move Heinz so we can make sure he's ok?" Phil ask. Perry nodded.<br>"I-I can pick him up myself." Perry said. Phil nodded and moved out of the way. Perry picked him up carefully and made his way over to the ambulance with Phil following. he sat Heinz on a gurney and backed up. "he... he is ok, right?" Perry ask. Phil didn't reply. Heinz groaned and opened his eyes and Perry sighed. Phil check him over.  
>"he'll be ok. just knocked himself out on the window." Phil smiled. "well need to take him to the hospital to be sure." Phil added. "your bleeding." Phil said. Perry nodded and allowed them to check the wound.<br>"when his window broke it caught me." Perry replied. they put a banadage on it. "i'll meet you guys at the hospital." Perry said. Phil nodded and went to make sure the others had everything covered. "if you ever do that again I will kill you myself." Perry smiled. Heinz reached up a shaky hand and wiped away Perry's tears.  
>"why aren't you coming with?" Heinz ask.<br>"it's just us out here. the others are miles away. I have to get my car cleaned out before I come back and get you." Perry said. Heinz smiled and nodded then winced.  
>*hotel room*<br>"are you mad at me?" Perry ask Heinz, who'd been quiet since they left the hospital four and a half hours ago.  
>"what?! no!" Heinz exclaimed looking shocked. he held Perry tighter and lookedd down. "why would you ask that?" Heinz ask.<br>"you've been awful quiet and that not like you." Perry replied.  
>"I was just thinking." Heinz said looking back up at the tv.<br>"'bout what?" Perry ask.  
>"shatter proof windows and updated versions of airbags." Heinz replied.<br>"thought you were evil." Perry ask.  
>"well, i've got a reason to be good." Heinz replied. Perry smiled.<br>"i'm happy that womens babies were ok." Perry said.  
>"me too." Heinz replied.<br>"since we can't fly, we'll leave in two days to go to Disney World." Perry said.  
>"sounds good." Heinz smiled. Perry held him tighter. "are you ok?" Heinz ask. Perry sighed.<br>"I thought I lost you earlier. I got scared when I realized you didn't exit the car. then when you didn't answer me, I thought I lost you trying to say that womens life." Perry replied. Heinz held Perry tighter. "I-I couldn't take the thought of losing you too." Perry added softly.  
>"oh, Perry." Heinz whispered. "your never getting rid of me that easy, Perry." Heinz whispered. Perry smiled through his silent tears. Heinz pulled Perry tighter feeling the tears soak through his shirt. he felt a few tears run down his own face in shame for making the one he loved so scared and upset. Heinz quickly wiped his away. when Perry felt him move he looked up. brown eye's met light green eye's and Doof sighed. "look your never going to get rid of me. so you don't have to cry." Heinz said. he didn't have a good record at comforting but he was trying and Perry had to give him credit. Perry smiled when Heinz wiped away his tears.<br>"you stuck at making people feel better you know that?" Perry ask. Heinz smirked.  
>"your laughing so I can't be all that bad." Heinz replied.<br>"i'm laughing 'cause your pathetic." Perry giggled nuzzling Heinz. Heinz laughed to. normally when someone called him pathetic he'd get pissed but the teasing way Perry said it made him know Perry didn't think he was pathetic, that didn't mean he couldn't pretend to be hurt.  
>"ouch! harsh!" Heinz exclaimed. Perry laughed again.<br>"ok so your not all that patectic, but I promise you if do that again I will kill you myself." Perry said.  
>"alright I'll try not to." Heinz said. Perry nodded into his chest. "how's your burns?" Heinz ask.<br>"well my shoulder doesn't hurt but my chest and waste still burn a little." Perry replied. "how's your head?" Perry ask.  
>"whatever they gave me earlier is still working so it's ok." Heinz replied.<br>"I love you." Perry said.  
>"you too." Heinz replied falling asleep. Perry wiggled out of his grip and he woke slightly again. "whatcha doin'?" Heinz mumbled.<br>"your hurting me." Perry replied.  
>"you ok?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded.<br>"yeah but it's gonna suck it I have an asthma attack for a while." Perry chuckled.  
>"well try not to have one, ever again. your banned from it." Heinz said. Perry snorted sarcasticly.<br>"I wish." Perry muttered. "but I don't think it works like that." Perry muttered. he flopped back onto the bed. Heinz cuddled up to him this time.  
>"night, love you." Heinz muttered tiredly. Perry held him tight, but was mindful of their wounds.<br>"I love you too." Perry smiled. he'd never dreamed he'd be here now but that made it all the better. Perry shut the tv off and turned the lamp off too.  
>*next morning*<br>Perry woke up on the floor. he sat up confused.  
>"Doof?" Perry ask. "Doofus?" Perry ask standing. he caught a glimps of something and he jumped on the bed and crawled over it. "hey Heinz! wake up!" Perry shouted jumping over him. Heinz shot up.<br>"whats wrong?!" Heinz exclaimed sitting up. "why am I on the floor?" Heinz ask. Perry shrugged and reached a hand down. he pulled Heinz up.  
>"I don't know I woke up on the floor too." Perry replied. Heinz looked around.<br>"geez we look like we were robbed." Heinz said.  
>"no we look like an earthquake happened." Perry said. his phone went off and Perry jumped over his bed. "this is Perry." Perry greated. "really! Heinz I told you!" Perry exclaimed.<br>"what?" Heinz ask.  
>"there were earthquakes last night. thats why everythings a mess and we woke up on the floor." Perry sighed.<br>"oh right." Heinz replied. when they hung up Perry and Doof got to work fixing up the room.  
>"there. now everythings back in order." Perry said dusting off his hands.<br>"yup." Heinz muttered flopping on the bed.  
>"how's your head today?" Perry ask struggling to get the new bandages over his burns.<br>"doesn't hurt." Heinz said. "here let me help." Heinz laughed taking the bandages.  
>"ok works for me." Perry said.<br>"arms up." Heinz said. Perry raised an eye brow. "right my bad, arm up." Heinz snorted.


	15. Banana Pancakes

Perry rolled his eyes and lifted his good arm away from his side. when Heinz finally got him patched up Perry sat down on his bed and started going through his stuff looking for another shirt.  
>"hey look at this!" Perry laughed putting his teal colored shirt on.<br>"your wearing a shirt with yourself on it... vein much?" Heinz ask seeing the Platypus shirt.  
>"nope found it in my bag." Perry shrugged.<br>"who packed your bag?" Heinz ask.  
>"Linda." Perry replied.<br>"she probably thought it was cute." Heinz snorted again.  
>"I like it." Perry shrugged his good shoulder. Heinz didn't say anything he just smiled. "so now what?" Perry ask.<br>"I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Heinz said.  
>"yeah me too but I'm too sore and tired to go out to eat." Perry muttered flopping back onto his bed. "order in. i'll pay." Perry added.<br>"no you paid the vacation. I pay for breakfast." Heinz replied. Perry rolled his eyes but nodded. Heinz went to order breakfast ,banana pancakes, while Perry turned on M.A.S.H. Heinz sat down after making the call. "oh I love this show." Heinz said.  
>"Phineas has a shirt that says M.A.S.H. 4077th on the front and Hawkeye Peirce on the back." Perry replied. Heinz went down to get the pancakes, poor delivery fella had gotten lost, and when he came back he had to hold back a laugh when he came in and noticed Perry clumsily dancing trying not to hurt himself worse.<br>**And I know it sounds so old, But cupid got me in a chokehold. And I'm afraid I might give in, Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'. I mean she even cooks me pancakes, And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches. If that ain't love then I don't know what love is.**  
>"who knew you could backflip in such a small space?" Heinz ask walking in. Perry turned around.<br>"I've done better in smaller." Perry replied holding his arm. "ohh that was a really stupid and painful move." Perry muttered.  
>"like?" Heinz ask setting the food down.<br>"remember the shrink-inator?" Perry ask turning on a random tv show.  
>"oh, right." Heinz replied.<br>"and the biggerer-inator?" Perry added.  
>"ok ok I get it." Heinz laughed.<br>"where did you even come up with that name? the biggerer-inator?" Perry ask.  
>"it was supposed to be the bigger-inator and it was supposed to make my building the tallest building in the world! but I was half asleep when I painted the name on the side and too lazy to fix it." Heinz shrugged. Perry laughed.<br>"thats hard to imagine. you too lazy to fix something?" Perry ask while laughing. Heinz gave him a good natured shove.  
>"be quiet and eat your pancakes." Heinz muttered. Perry laughed and stuck his tongue out at him.<br>"oh these are good." Perry muttered taking a bite.  
>"hey uh those girls that kidnapped us the other day and forced us to go shopping picked us up some clothes. they brought them by when I went to go get the pancakes. the said these were yours." Heinz said handing him two bags.<br>"don't see a difference. we wear the same size." Perry shrugged.  
>"yeah t-shirt, but my pants are long enough to cover your shoe's." Heinz replied.<br>"I like long pants." Perry shrugged. "I also like tall people." Perry added wiggling his eye brows. Heinz laughed and threw a shirt a him. "I turn my cheek music up and now i'm puffing my chest? it's my right to be hellish I still get jealous?" Perry ask reading the shirt he looked up. "something you want to tell me?" Perry joked.  
>"yeah shut up." Heinz replied.<br>"hahaha. looks like they went to Candace's least favorite store and Vanessa's used to be favorite." Perry said.  
>"yeah?" Heinz ask.<br>"yeah, Hot Topic." Perry replied reading the tag. "good clothes. nice workers. scary decore." Perry added. Heinz laughed and Perry threw his butter at him.  
>"hey!" Heinz exclaimed.<br>"what?" Perry ask innocently. "you've got something in your hair and it looks to be melting." Perry said.  
>"oh gross!" Heinz shouted and ran to the bathroom. Perry couldn't stop laughing.<br>"it's going to be like this from now on right?" Perry giggled.  
>"your not throwing butter in my hair any more." Heinz declaired walking back over to his food.<br>"thats not what I meant." Perry replied throwing his trash away.  
>"what did you mean?" Heanz ask.<br>"we aren't just going to randomly get mad at each other are we? I've heard lots of Agents get new hosts or pets because their hosts are fighting." Perry said. Heinz knew what he meant now and his face became serious even though it turned a little pinkish. they weren't married but he was pretty sure Perry was talking about divorce.  
>"no. we may have disagreements but thats it." Heinz said. he wouldn't loose another person he loved, even if that person was like a giant toddler that sometimes forgot how to walk, always faught with silverwear, and ask too many questions.<br>"okie dokie!" Perry shrugged and went back to fighting his shoe laces. Heinz suddenly found himself very happy that Perry didn't know more about those kinds of situations. "I know how to tie you stupid things but I can tie you!" Perry huffed throwing them.  
>"problems?" Heinz ask enjoying the moment.<br>"no. my shoe's are just pains. I'll get velcrow!" Perry huffed. Heinz laughed.  
>"they got you a pair of shoe's too huh?" Heinz ask. Perry huffed.<br>"they went to a little kid store. I don't even like shoe's this." Perry muttered. he went and got his shoe's for the clubs.  
>"oh yeah and your velcrow shoe's that look like a rainbow barfed on them is so much better. Heinz raised an eye brow. "get bigger feet and they wont have to go to the little kid store's." Heinz added sipping his shoe's on. Perry huffed at him.<br>"be happy I got them on." Perry muttered.  
>"we don't need a repeat of you wearing shoe's for the first time." Heinz shivered. "it was worse then the terrible two's with Vanessa." Heinz muttered.<br>"yeah cause it was totally my fault the damn things caught on fire." Perry said.


	16. Nightmares

"I didn't say that." Heinz replied. Perry raised an eye brow.  
>"yes you did. you told me it was my fault those's stupid things caught fire, it was my fault I burned my hand on that plate, my fault you got a staple in your hand, my fault a nail went threw your foot-" Perry listed.<br>"that one was actually your fault." Heinz chiped in.  
>"-and it was my fault <em>you<em> glued yourself to the roof!" Perry counted off the time's Heinz had blamed him since he'd been turned human. Heinz sighed and shook his head.  
>"I was just angry and you were there that made you fair game, normally I'd blameit on Norm. i'm sorry I didn't mean it." Heinz said. Perry huffed with his arms over his chest and turned away from Heinz. Heinz raised an eye brow and walked up behind him. "aw come on." Heinz said. Perry didn't reply. he wrapped his arms around him. "hey look at me." Heinz said.<br>"no, Heinz." Perry huffed. Heinz shook his head and picked Perry up. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz! you will put me down! you will put me down and you will do it now! your not supposed to be picking anything up untill you see someone about your back!" Perry fussed. he squirmed but now matter how hard he squirmed he couldn't get free. Heinz had even left his hurt arm free so he couldn't even use that as leverage to get free. he was throw on the bed, carefully.  
>"don't make me do it Perry." Heinz said. Perry wrinkled his nose at him and looked away. "fine." Heinz said. he began to tickle Perry who ,turned into a ball of laughter, tried to get away.<br>"l-le-hahaha! l-let me go!" Perry laughed.  
>"not untill you accept that im sorry." Heinz said. Perry frantically nodded his head.<br>"ok! ok! I accept just stop!" Perry laughed. Heinz did and Perry rolled away from him to keep him from started again. "I still don't like you." Perry muttered. Heinz smiled.  
>"I think I can live with that, as long as you love me," Heinz replied. Perry stuck his tongue out. "hey, i recall someone telling me to keep my tongue in my mouth." Heinz said.<br>"I recall someone saying thats never going to happen." Perry replied. "now come cuddle with me i'm cold." Perry said. Heinz laughed and layd down beside Perry.  
>"oh your awful hot. did you catch something?" Heinz ask. Perry shrugged. up close ,and not tickling him, he could see the rings under Perry's eye's and his green eye's looked sort of milky. "hmmm... we should go home." Heinz said. Perry's eye's widened and he shook his head no.<br>"we have to go to Disney world I got it all planned! I remember lots o things you tell me and I planned something cool!" Perry exclaimed. Heinz sighed he could see this was important to Perry.  
>"ok. ok." Heinz said. he smiled when Perry's face lit up. "but I'm getting you something for that fever." Heinz added. Perry made a face but didn't say anything. Heinz left and came back after thirty minutes. "alright I got fever reducer." Heinz said.<br>"if it's cherry flavor you can forget it." Perry said. Heinz looked confused.  
>"it's grape. I didn't know if you had any allergys so I called Phineas and ask him and he said you hated cherry." Heinz replied.<br>"you called Phineas?" Perry ask.  
>"yeah grabbed your phone by accident." Heinz said handing it back to him. Perry shrugged his good shoulder. "so whats with the whole 'hating cherries' thing?" Heinz ask. Perry looked hesitant and Heinz figured it out. "your parents huh?" Heinz ask softly. Perry shook his head.<br>"close. the hunters one of them reeked of cherries and I just can't stand them." Perry replied. Heinz gave him a sad look before he handed Perry the medicine. Perry took it and made a face.  
>"this is disgusting! you humans actually drink this shit?" Perry ask. Heinz laughed and nodded. "ugh!" Perry muttered.<br>"yeah. hey remember that time when we were painting the nursery and the pink fell on you?" Heinz ask laughing. Perry's face lit up bright red but he laughed.  
>"it wasn't as funny as when I dumped the blue on you!" Perry laughed.<br>"you didn't dump it on me! you dumped it down my shirt!" Heinz replied. he remembered it all to well. he'd had his shirt tucked into his pants and the blue paint went down them too. "my socks are still blue." Heinz huffed. Perry laughed harder.  
>"you should be happy nothing else is still blue!" Perry laughed. he fell over laughing and nearly fell off the bed. Heinz smiled, maybe he was good at comforting people, even if it was at his own expense.<br>"keep on laughing and i'll cover you in grape medicine." Heinz threatened but he was still smiling. Perry finally calmed down.  
>"I feel good about how today went." Perry smiled thoughtfully. Heinz nodded.<br>"yes and now we should get some sleep. it's going to be a long drive." Heinz said. Perry nodded. they curled up together on the bed.  
>"good night." Perry said his voice muffled by Heinz's shirt.<br>"night." Heinz replied.  
>*midnight*<br>"no! I won't do it and you can't make me! fire me if youw ant but I wont do it!" Perry shouted. he began thrashing. "keep your hands off him! let him go! put that gun down!" Perry shouted. he flailed and thrashed and screamed.  
>"Perry! Perry wake up!" Heinz shouted.<br>"don't shoot him!" Perry screamed socking Heinz hard in the eye. Heinz jumped back onto the bed.  
>"wake up Perry! it's ok! I'm right here!" Heinz said. Perry jumped up.<br>"don't shoot!" Perry screamed.  
>"Perry it's ok." Heinz said.. Perry looked at him and hugged him tightly. he hugged him tight enough that his burns started stinging again. "Perry whats wrong?" Heinz ask holding him tightly, careful of his arm. Perry was too upset to answer. he'd started having this nightmare when Karl had told him someone was going around killing anyone who claims to be evil, about two years ago, but this time instead of him being able to save Heinz, he was murdered. shot and killed brutally like his parents and siblings. Heinz finally calmed Perry down. "now it's ok. whats wrong?" Heinz ask softly. Perry held tighter.<br>"i-it's noth-nothing. just a-a reoccuring n-nightmare." Perry replied.  
>"you were screaming, crying, and shouting don't shoot him' thats more than nothing." Heinz said. Perry sighed and took a deep breath.<br>"two years ago, Karl warned me of... some _freak_ going around and killing evil scientist. I started having nightmare's about you getting killed so I couldn't sleep. I went to tell you thats why I brought the translator that day, but you weren't there so I panicked and all those nightmare's started flashing in my mind, but this time... it was worse. I was there and so were you. it was the Major that was killing the scientists and... he killed you. I couldn't do anything!" Perry sobbed. "I kept screaming at him to stop. I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want to lose another loved one, but the worst part... he killing you like they killed my family." Perry sobbed into Heinz's shirt. Heinz held him tighter.


	17. Sherlock and Watson

"it's ok Perry. it was just a dream." Heinz tried to comfort him.  
>"no! it wasn't! they never caught the guy who kill those scientists or my family! I could smell the cherries! I could hear the gun shots and your cry of pain and I couldn't do anything! I felt just like a stupid little pup again! when they killed my family and I couldn't do anything!" Perry exclaimed. he was getting worked up again and Heinz realized this wasn't helping, Perry was going to make himself sick. he needed to do something quick or they'd both need a shower.<br>"it's ok Perry, you know I'm too stubborn to die and I wont let anything happen to you or Vanessa or the twins or even the Flynn-Fletchers." Heinz said. "I won't let anything happen and if I have to go to the edge of the Earth to do it than I will, but I will catch the people who killed your parents. those monsters don't deserve to live!" Heinz said. Perry sniffled and looked up at Heinz.  
>"and in doing so you better watch yourself too, cause I can't watch your clumsy butt all the time." Perry said with a small smile. Heinz laughed.<br>"my clumsy butt huh?" Heinz ask.  
>"your a cluts." Perry replied softly.<br>"well my clumsy butt is happy you have my back." Heinz said. Perry laughed.  
>"that makes no since." Perry laughed.<br>"are you sure?" Heinz ask with a smile.  
>"as sure as my name is Perry Theo Flynn-Fletcher." Perry laughed. Heinz looked confused.<br>"you have a middle name?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded.  
>"I needed one for the Agency to make up a file for me so no one would suspect anything and if I recall correctly, Theodore was my fathers name and TJ Theodore Jr. was my older brothers name, so Theo it was." Perry said.<br>"well it's very nice." Heinz said. Perry sighed.  
>"yeah look at me. scared to tears, I should have picked something that wouldn't dishonor my family." Perry sighed. Heinz shot straight up and pulled Perry with him. he got into his face.<br>"Perry Flynn-Fletcher! You are not a disgrace or a dishonor to your familys name! from what I can see your perfect! Your father and brother would both be honored that you chose to remember them by taking on their name!" Heinz scold. Perry looked up at him with sad eyes and a small smile.  
>"where were these words everytime your parents are around?" Perry ask. Heinz shied away.<br>"w-well they're always there. I'm just afraid what will happen if they ever come out." Heinz said. Perry frowned.  
>"you know what they say isn't true right?" Perry ask. Heinz nodded and smiled.<br>"but I don't have to remember. I've got you here to remind me." Heinz replied. Perry smiled.  
>"thanks." Perry smiled.<br>"your welcome. would you feel better if we left the tv on?" Heinz ask. Perry shook his head then caught Heinz's eye.  
>"oh my gosh did I do that?!" Perry exclaimed lightly fingering the bruise around his eye. Heinz didn't even wince.<br>"you've got a mean right hook." Heinz laughed but Perry didn't.  
>"damn it Heinz! I know I have a good punch! I could have given you a concussion! I accidently gave Ferb one once but he just laughed it off and nearly passed out, this is no laughing matter!" Perry exclaimed.<br>"I'm fine I don't have concussion. I'm just fine." Heinz said.  
>"still... you should get checked out..." Perry said. Heinz shook his head.<br>"I don't have a concussion. I don't even have a head ache and concussions, expecially ones you give me, always give me a head ache. I'm ok you didn't hit me that hard." Heinz said. Perry looked unsure, but nodded.  
>"if your sure." Perry replied hesitantly.<br>"I am. we should go back to sleep." Heinz said. Perry stiffened and shook his head.  
>"I don't think I can." Perry muttered hiding his face. Heinz knew he was ashamed of showing weakness by crying, agents were supposed to be strong.<br>"hey, it's ok to be scared. look at me." Heinz said. Perry didn't bother to actually look up. "I get scared all the time." Heinz said. Perry snorted lightly.  
>"yeah, thanks, thats comforting." Perry muttered voice full of sarcasm. normally Heinz would snap at anyone who used sarcasm with him, except his daughter, but he knew that it was just Perry being defensive, so he let it slide.<br>"well, what if we just... I dunno, talk?" Heinz ask. Perry shrugged his good shoulder. Heinz had learned years ago, while Perry was still a Platypus, Perry speak and knew that was a 'not really'. "why do you do that?" Heinz ask. Perry looked up at him in confusion.  
>"do what?" Perry ask.<br>"use body language so much? your starting to gain your own language. i'm calling it : Perry-ish." Heinz said. Perry actually chuckled at that.  
>"I don't know. guess i'm just used to it, besides if we ever get kidnapped or in danger you need to be able to still read my 'Perry-ish' language. by the way where did that name come from?" Perry ask.<br>"well, I was going to call it Perriese or Perr'n'ese but those sounded stupid so I thought Turkish and Perry-ish just popped into my mind." Heinz replied. Perry laughed at the explination.  
>"of course it did." Perry replied. "well it sounds like your saying perish." Perry commented.<br>"well it's not. it's Perry-ish." Heinz said. he could feel the tensen slowly leaving Perry's body and he smiled.  
>"I still can't sleep. I'd rather be awake, tired, and know that it was only a dream." Perry said. Heinz frowned with a sigh.<br>"alright stay here i'll be right back." Heinz said. he left and came back in twenty minutes. "good thing that the hotel giftshop was still open." Heinz muttered. "here. things like this used to help Vanessa get sleep." Heinz said handing the stuffed animal to Perry. Perry rolled over and raised an eyebrow.  
>"are you trying to be funny?" Perry ask. Heinz shook his head.<br>"it was this or a bright pink bear." Heinz smirked. Perry stuck his tongue out but took the Platypus anyway.  
>"where did you even find this?" Perry ask as Heinz layd back down.<br>"gift shop." Heinz replied.  
>"it smells funny." Perry said.<br>"it smells like me and your boys." Heinz replied.  
>"how?" Perry ask.<br>"I rubbed it on some of your stuff and it should smell like them." Heinz replied. Perry hugged him.  
>"thank you." Perry muttered. Heinz smiled. they curled up together and ,though it tool him awhile, Perry got to sleep thanks to the Platypus that had the smells of his family and Doof.<br>*next morning*  
>"how'd you sleep?" Heinz ask.<br>"very well thank you. that smell trick, where'd you learn it?" Perry ask.  
>"after the divorce, Vanessa wasn't a very good sleeper knowing I wasn't around. I gave her a bear once and well... she tore the head off of it and made it into a vampire, but said she couldn't get rid of it because it smelled like me." Heinz replied.<br>"right remind me to never get on her nerves." Perry muttered packing his things.  
>"what are you doing?" Heinz ask curiously. Perry smirked pulling his laptop out.<br>"Nicotine patch. Helps me think. Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days. Bad news for brain work." Perry replied in his best Sherlock voice. Heinz chuckled.  
>"It's good news for breathing." Heinz said in his best Waston impression.<br>"Ah, breathing. Breathing's boring." Perry replied.  
>"is that three patches?" Heinz ask.<br>"it's a three patch problem." Perry replied. Heinz laughed and shook his head.  
>"didn't know you were a Sherlock fan." Heinz said.<br>"i'm not. Ferb likes it." Perry replied.  
>"seriously though, what are you doing?" Heinz ask.<br>"just sending Karl a message telling him that we're going home after Disney World." Perry replied typing on the computer.  
>"so do you have a favorite Sherlock quote or scene?" Heinz ask. Perry shrugged.<br>" took my skull." Perry replied not looking up. Heinz thought a moment.  
>"so I'm basically filling in for your skull?" Heinz ask.<br>"relax your doing fine." Perry said. Heinz snorted.  
>"geez you actually sound like Sherlock." Heinz said.<br>"i'm an Agent. accents and things like that are easy." Perry replied. "you got a favorite quote of scene?" Perry ask.  
>"Thats Jeniffer Wilson's case." Heinz said. Perry thought.<br>"yes obviously. perhaps I should mention, I didn't kill her." Perry said.  
>"I never said you did." Heinz replied.<br>"Why not? Given the text I just had you send and the fact that I have her case, it's a perfectly logical assumption." Perry said packing away his laptop.  
>"Do people usually assume your the murderer?" Heinz ask.<br>"now and then, yes." Perry replied. they laughed it off.  
>"seriously then, what is your favorite show?" Heinz ask. Perry shrugged.<br>"don't have one. I watch soaps, but mostly whatever the boys are watching. I've seen more of MASH and Sherlock Holmes then we've battled." Perry replied.  
>"do you like MASH?" Heinz ask. Perry shrugged again.<br>"it's cool." Perry replied. Heinz started flipping through channels and a line suddenly popped into Heinz's head.  
>"we can't giggle it's a crime scene. stop it." Heinz said suddenly.<br>"Your the one who shot him." Perry replied."oh stop! I love this show!" Perry exclaimed. Heinz did and turned around to see Perry laying on the bed head in his plams and feet swinging back and forth like a school girl. Heinz shook his head and sat down to watch. "I will crush you." Perry muttered along with Reid on screen.  
>"what?!" Heinz and Morgan ask.<br>"what?" Perry and Reid replied.


	18. I will crush you

"what was that 'I will crush you' thing?" Heinz ask.  
>"you really didn't know that line? Have you ever watched Criminal Minds?" Perry ask. Heinz nodded.<br>"yes never really got interested in it." Heinz said. Perry made a face of horror.  
>"that is an insult to all the Reid and Morgan fans!" Perry exclaimed. "you have no life!" Perry exclaimed.<br>"I have a life it just doesn't revolve around Crime shows." Heinz replied. "so who is who?" Heinz ask.  
>"well... thats Jennifer Jareau they call her JJ, thats Aaron Hotchner they call him Hotch, thats Emily Printiss they call her Em and Printiss, thats Derek Morgan they call him well Morgan, but Garica has tons of nicknames for him." Perry said pointing to each character as they came on screen. "thats David Rossi they call him Rossi or Dave, that is Penelope Garica they call her Garica but Morgan calls her Babygirl. I'm not sure why..." Perry trailed.<br>"and who is that?" Heinz ask pointing to the screen. Perry's face lit up.  
>"he is the whole reason I watch this show Spencer Reid they call him Reid or Spencer and Morgan calls him Pretty boy." Perry replied.<br>"you sound like a girl with a crush." Heinz said. Perry stuck his tongue out.  
>"Reid is amazing!" Perry replied.<br>"whatever." Heinz rolled his eyes with a smile.  
>"We interrupt your regularly scheduled musical selection with an important announcement: never wage a practical joke war against an MIT graduate, because we have a history of going nuclear. Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy the dulcet sounds of me, screaming in your ear. AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Perry laughed. Heinz jumped when he heard Perry shouted.<br>"what the hell?" Heinz ask. the phone ringing on the tv caught his attention. the scream coming from the tv made Perry laugh. "what the heck?!" Heinz ask.  
>"never wage a practical joke war against an MIT graduate, because they go to extremes." Perry replied.<br>"alright whatever. come on we have to go. check out's in ten minutes." Heinz said.  
>"alright. hey were are my keys?" Perry ask.<br>"you lost your keys?" Heinz ask. "I told you to put them with your cell phone!" Heinz said.  
>"I did! but apparently it was your phone and neither of us know where that is." Perry replied.<br>"oh great." Heinz muttered. Perry looked around.  
>"hey hand me my hat." Perry said.<br>"your hat?" Heinz ask handing it to him.  
>"yeah." Perry replied. he reached in and pulled out the phone and keys. "I never lose stuff whne I put it in here. oh look my inhaler." Perry muttered.<br>"you should always know where your inhaler is! you never know when you might need it." Heinz replied.  
>"I knew where it was! it was in the last place I looked." Perry said. Heinz rolled his eyes. they picked up their stuff and left.<br>*in the car*  
>"and how exactly did you get this car again?" Heinz ask.<br>"Phineas and Ferb took me shopping for clothes and since I have a license I wanted a car. this is a beauty." Perry said. Heinz raised his eyebrow.  
>"what is it?" Heinz ask.<br>"a 2007 Camaro." Perry replied.  
>"why did you get a black one with the bright green stripes?" Heinz ask.<br>"well, I wasn't getting the bright purple one, that and I like Bumblebee." Perry replied. "I had everybody put their hand prints on it. I even comvinced Vanessa to put her's and the babies on here." Perry said. "when we get to Disney World I intend to put mine on it and yours if you will." Perry said.  
>"sure." Heinz shrugged.<br>"and if Norm can do it carefully, I wouldn't mind. just don't let him crush my car." Perry said. Heinz laughed.  
>"what about Candy?" Heinz ask.<br>"you kidding? her hands were the first ones on, well besides my boys." Perry replied. "her's are the purple ones." Perry added.  
>"you know the colors of the hands?" Heinz ask.<br>"sure do." Perry replied. "Phineas is green, Ferb is orange, Candace is yellow, Linda is pink, Lawrence is dark blue, Candy is purple, Isabelle is pink, Michael is light blue, Vanessa is white, and I intend to use teal." Perry replied. "and for you, I don't know." Perry said.  
>"white sounds nice." Heinz said. Perry nodded.<br>"white it is." Perry replied. halfway there Perry started getting tired.  
>"Perry for Pete sakes pull over." Heinz said. Perry blinked at him tiredly.<br>"whose Pete?" Perry ask. Heinz slapped his forehead,  
>"just pull over." Heinz said. Perry pulled over and climbed into the backseat while Heinz drove. after a while Perry climbed over the seat. "Perry! what are you doing?! where are your shoe's?! what are you doing climbing over the seats!" Heinz exclaimed.<br>"I'd never climb over my seats with shoe's on!" Perry exclaimed. "what is that smell?" Perry ask.  
>"I stopped for coffee. you like two sugars right?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded.<br>"we should stop for food." Perry said.  
>"well there's a drive thru." Heinz said.<br>"no. we go somewhere we can eat inside. we are not eating in my car." Perry said.  
>"whats with you?" Heinz ask shaking his head.<br>"I watched that Transformers movie now I have a different look at cars." Perry replied. Heinz laughed.  
>"I watched that one." Heinz said. "what'd they get you for?" Heinz ask.<br>"bought a car." Perry said he paused. "turned out to be an alien robot. who knew?" Perry ask.  
>"got a favorite character? or a favorite quote?" Heinz ask.<br>"both. I love Bumblebee." Perry replied. "fifty years from now when your looking back on your life don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" Perry ask.  
>"good quote." Heinz said.<br>"yes." Perry replied. "oh how about that one?" Perry ask pointing to a resturant.  
>"subway?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded. they pulled in and ate. when they pulled out Perry huffed.<br>"alright you stupid thing why don't you ever work?" Perry ask playing with the radio.  
>"you've had this car six months not six years chill out." Heinz laughed.<br>"don't tell me what to do or i'll pull over and throw you out." Perry replied.  
>"ha ha funny. put your seatbelt on." Heinz said.<br>"I can't the seatbelt burns." Perry replied absentmindly rubbing the burns on his chest.  
>*three days later*<br>"hey come on in." Phineas smiled.  
>"sorry it's so late guys, but we didn't want to wake up Vanessa and the babies." Perry said. "a grumpy Vanessa I can deal with. one grumpy baby I can deal with, but two grumpy babies <em>and<em> a grumpy Vanessa? no thanks." Perry muttered. Phineas laughed.  
>"it's cool. the guest room is all set up." Phineas said.<br>"great." Perry said. he took his suitcase up to the room and was followed by Heinz. when they came back down Perry put something on Phineas' head.  
>"what the heck?" Phineas ask.<br>"it's a Mickey hat." Perry replied putting one on Ferbs head.  
>"cool thanks. hey why are you guys back early?" Phineas ask curiously. Perry ,with the help of Heinz, pulled off his shirt to show Phineas the burns.<br>"we had a little accident." Heinz said.  
>"are you ok?" Ferb ask. Perry nodded.<br>"yeah, the lady behind us, her van just suddenly stopped and I backed into her to knock her out of the way of being hit. we are ok, my cars ok, she and her baby are ok, but her van was trashed. so I paid for it." Perry shrugged his good arm.  
>"no matter what the women said he paid for it." Heinz chuckled.<br>"what about you?" Phineas ask.  
>"well, I got a couple of bruises and a knock on the head." Heinz shrugged.<br>"you got a black eye from acar crash?" Phineas ask. Heinz shook his head and Perry's face lit up.  
>"that's Perry's fault." Heinz said.<br>"you startled me!" Perry replied defensively. "your lucky I didn't take your head off." Perry added.  
>"oh so it was my fault?" Heinz ask.<br>"no it was my fault. me grabbing you and flipping you over me was your fault." Perry said.  
>"what?" Ferb ask with a smirk.<br>"ok so I'm standing alone in the hotel room looking for a shirt and then suddenly, Mr. wise guy decided to sneak up on me. I grabed his hand and flipped him over onto his back before I realized it was him." Perry explained. "never startle an agent! it's bad for your health." Perry added.  
>"gee now you tell me." Heinz muttered. Perry swung around and knocked him off his feet. "oof! aw hey!" Heinz complained. he grabed Perry's leg and tripped him.<br>"yikes!" Perry exclaimed barley catching himself before his face hit the floor.  
>"geez are you two always like this?" Phinea laughed.<br>"yes." both replied.  
>"I like to keep him on his toe's." Heinz replied.<br>"and I like to keep him on his face." Perry retorted sticking his tongue out. "sadly it's bad for the floor." Perry added.


	19. Gun and fights

"I believe this is the time when Candace would say, burn." Ferb laughed. Heinz folded his arms over his chest with a huff but was smiling too.  
>"that enough excitment for one night." Perry said getting up.<br>"oh no no no. you havent told us about night clubbing." Phineas said.  
>"it's either night club or clubbing, Phin not both." Perry replied helping Heinz up.<br>"besides you don't want all the details. like say, Perry having to have his ID checked to get in." Heinz said. Phineas and Ferb laughed.  
>"and you didn't. so again I ask, who's better looking?" Perry ask.<br>"burn." Phineas laughed.  
>"any way. I'm wearing my clubbing shoe's now, because my others made me mad." Perry said.<br>"oh! you totally have to model your club clothes for us." Phineas said in his best Candace voice. they all laughed.  
>"no. I don't think so." Perry replied.<br>"aw please!" Phineas ask.  
>"maybe tomorrow." Perry replied. Phineas sighed.<br>"well what else?" Ferb ask.  
>"lets see... oh I bumped into someone and spilt her drink on her." Heinz said.<br>"lady was rude. I thought about punching her in the face several times." Perry said.  
>"thought about actually punching her several times or thought about it several times?" Phineas ask.<br>"both." Perry replied. "we had to girls and this really big guy, hold us down and dress us, then they painted my nails." Perry said showing them his hands.  
>"nice work, those ladies did a good job." Phineas said. Perry laughed sarcastically.<br>"it was a man." Perry said simply. Phineas made an 'oh' face.  
>"yeah." Heinz said. "then the guy at the front was flirting with Perry." Heinz added.<br>"and Heinz was so mad he threatened to come back here, get his freeze ray, fix it up, go back to the club and freeze the guy." Perry laughed. "this one woman kept hanging around us and finally after what felt like hours of staring ask Heinz to dance." Perry said.  
>"I said no." Heinz added.<br>"of course. you can't dance." Perry replied. Heinz slapped him playfully. "anyway the bar tender made us feel like we ran into a room and forgot our pants." Perry said.  
>"that guy was creepy." Heinz stated.<br>"creep doesn't cover it." Perry muttered.  
>"perverted?" Heinz ask.<br>"close but no cigar, i was thinking creten." Perry replied with a nod. he yawned and Phineas laughed.  
>"alright finish tomorrow." Phineas said.<br>"thank god. three hours to the airport, nine hours on a plane, four hours waiting for my car, the another hour back here." I've traveled all day and i'm going to bed." Perry rambled tiredly.  
>"your going to fall up those stairs." Heinz sighed. he threw Perry over his shoulder. "night boys." Heinz waived.<br>"good night Heinz. night Perry." Phineas replied. Ferb settled for waiving.  
>*next morning*<br>Phineas was surprized when he came in and saw Perry in his clubbing clothes, making pancakes.  
>"you wore that clubbing?" Phineas ask. Perry nodded his head and flipped the pancake over.<br>"yeah. I promised I'd show you my out fit in the morning and so here I am. I had to convince Heinz it was ok." Perry replied.  
>"where is he?" Ferb ask.<br>"locked himself in the room. I took all of his clothes, except the clothes he wore to the club. either he put them on or he stays here." Perry replied. Phineas laughed.  
>"yeah yeah. hardy har har." Heinz muttered coming in the room.<br>"looking smooth Heinz." Perry said not bothering to look up.  
>"oh be quiet and tell me where my clothes are!" Heinz huffed. Perry shrugged.<br>"Norm left with them an hour ago." Perry said.  
>"what?! i'm not going home dressed like this! Perry my daughter is there!" Heinz exclaimed. Perry didn't seem fazed but he shook his head.<br>"the living room." Perry said.  
>"nice touch on the shorts and jeans with the chains." Phineas said.<br>"those were my idea. I like chains good weapons." Perry said. Phineas laughed knowing Perry probably didn't completely understand his statement.  
>"I love how your name is on the back of your shorts." Ferb said.<br>"we were going to get the ones that had 'danger' on the back but Heinz found these and I liked them." Perry shrugged. "hey keep an eye on these. i'm going to go change too." Perry said. Phineas nodded and took over. after a few minutes Heinz came back.  
>"where's Perry?" Phineas ask.<br>"fighting with his shirt. I tried to help him but he tried to throw me down the stairs." Heinz replied.  
>"violent isn't he?" Ferb chuckled.<br>"violent doesn't even began to cover him." Heinz muttered. Perry walked up behind him quietly.  
>"then do tell Heinz, what does?" Perry ask. Heinz jumped.<br>"oh... er..." Heinz struggled for something to say while the other three laughed.  
>"uh huh thats what I thought." Perry smirked taking his station at the stove back. "oh hey Doofus by the way, Monogram wants to see you." Perry said.<br>"whatever evil plot it was, it wasn't mine. I love life to much to try evil while your living in my house." Heinz said. Perry laughed.  
>"smart man." Perry said. "no, he said something about our last inventor's mate just had kittens and doesn't want his job back. it's up for grabs and he thinks you'd have a good position there." Perry said. he gave Phineas and Ferb pancakes.<br>"aren't you two eating?" Phineas ask. Perry shook his head.  
>"we ate before I started making pancakes. I remembered you both liked them and we did keep you up late so we could sleep here." Perry said. he looked at his watch when it rang. "i'm on vacation." Perry muttered clicking accept. his eyes widened and he nodded signaling ok to the person on screen. he hung up. "we gotta go. some one took out all the animal agents at the station and I'm the only one not on a mission." Perry said. "Heinz you up for a fight?" Perry ask as he went for his hat, inhaler, and guns.<br>"born ready." Heinz replied. Perry loaded the gun and handed it to him. "I don't believe in those kinds of guns." Heinz said pushing it away. Perry pushed it into his hands and pulled out another.  
>"well believe me they are very real and this is only for if the person has a gun. Karl didn't say much in the email." Perry said. he loaded his weapon and looked up with a sighed. "I've gone and lost my mind." Perry muttered shaking his head. he loaded two more guns and handed one out to each boy.<br>"what?" Phineas ask.  
>"normally I wouldn't do this because this is a hostage situation and you are my boys, but it's one agent, Doof, Monogram, and Karl against atleast twelve guys. I can barley hold my own against seven let alone twelve." Perry said. Phineas and Ferb smiled and took the guns. "alright lets move out. we can use my old secret entrance. that you guys will forget about because Monogram doesn't even know about it." Perry said. the other three nodded. Perry tapped a code in on the wall and a door appeared.<br>"why is it human sized?" Phineas ask. Perry shrugged.  
>"I dunno. this was here when we moved in and I just kind of stole it I guess." Perry replied. they all walked in and the door closed. "elevator HQ." Perry said. the elevator began moving down quickly. "and be quiet! we are infultrating!" Perry hissed. the elevator got quiet and slowed slightly. Perry put his gun in his pocket.<br>"did you just stuff that down your pants?" Heinz ask putting his away safely in his lab coat.  
>"no I have inside pocket on these jeans. they are standard OWCA issue." Perry replied. "boys, and I mean all three of you, becareful. we deal with dangerous criminals and he will not hesitat to hurt you." Perry said. he paused and sighed. "and now I regrete bringing you." Perry muttered. they didn't laugh, all three knew this was hard for Perry, who just wanted to keep them safe.<br>"don't worry Perry, we've got your back." Phineas said. Perry flashed a small smile then pulled out a map.  
>"alright here's the plan. we'll enter here through my entrence. we will climb up in the airducs. Heinz, you go for Monogram and Karl, Phineas you and Ferb locate hostages, I'll go after the big guy. do <em>not<em> leave your posts unless I don't get back up." Perry warned. they nodded.  
>"you got it Perry." Phineas said.<br>"this place is huge and there are maps on the walls." Perry started.  
>"why?" Ferb ask.<br>"Rookies." Perry replied simply. "anyway. I've made your watches into communicators, I did that not long ago. I havent tested them but they should work. Heinz, your watch was not cooperating with me so wear this wire and push the little light button on your watch to talk." Perry explained. the three looked at their watches.


	20. Novio, Fecha, and Amante

"cool!" Phineas said. Perry looked at his watch.  
>"yes very. if your get lost just push this button." Perry said pointing to a button on his watch.<br>"whats it do?" Phineas ask.  
>"it's a map. push it, say where your going, and it'll get you there." Perry replied. the elevator finally opened quietly. Perry checked the room before waiving them out. he put his finger over his lips and walked over to the vent. he opened it. "hey Heinz, give me a boost." Perry whispered. Heinz helped Perry get up and in. Perry turned around and reached a hand down. Heinz helped everyone up before they pulled him up.<br>"close the vent so no one suspects anything." Phineas whispered. Heinz nodded and closed it.  
>"alright Phin go left. Ferb go right and Heinz follow me your exit is up here." Perry mumbled. they did as he said and soon he was alone. "bingo." Perry muttered. he kicked down the vent and moved quickly.<br>"hey you! what that make sure no one comes out!" someone shouted.  
>"yes sir!" another voice replied. Perry frowned and rolled over crawling the other way. he found a second vent and kicked it down too. more shouting and Perry could hear atleast four others. he went over the the third vent and could see they already had it watched. Perry smirked. he hooked the vent cover and popped it out quietly. he pulled it up. if he could make them think it was more than one person, then he might have the upper hand. he could see the guns and sighed.<br>"damn." Perry muttered.  
>"<strong>hey Perry! they got a watch on all they animals. we got a few but we can't get any more.<strong>" Phineas whispered.  
>"<strong>do what you can, but be careful these guys have guns.<strong>" Perry whispered. "**what about you Heinz?**" Perry ask.  
>"<strong>I just-<strong>" Heinz was cut off.  
>"<strong>Heinz?! Heinz?! answer me! damn you!<strong>" Perry exclaimed in a loud whisper. it was silent and Perry was just about to pull his gun out and shoot the place out when he heard a noise.  
>"<strong>don't panic! don't panic! i'm ok I just tripped over Major Monobrow.<strong>" Heinz said. Perry sighed.  
>"oh thank god." Perry muttered. "<strong>alright I'll take it you found them.<strong>" Perry said.  
>"<strong>yeah.<strong>" Heinz replied.  
>"<strong>alright look guys. don't anybody move. they got the big guns and there at least eight of them and-<strong>" Perry was cut off. "**oh shit! hey get off me! let go of my hat! hey-**" Perry shouted. he was cut off again by the sound of a gun shot. Heinz looked out the door where he could barley see the action. Perry was bleeding he couldn't see from where though. he pulled his gun.  
>"hey give me your gun." Heinz said. he took the gun from Major Monogram.<br>"where do you think your going?!" hissed Major Monogram. with a serious face and his snarl in place, he looked at the Major with something in his eyes the Major had never seen before.  
>"to save my boyfriend." Heinz said. he rolled out of the room and into the other. he used trainning tactics that he's learned from Perry. before they even saw him he shot three of them.<br>"H-Heinz! ge-get ou-out-outta ha-here." Perry panted when Heinz stood over him.  
>"it's ok Perry, I think i'm winning." Heinz replied with a smile. his gun clicked once. "damn the Major! his gun is empty!" Heinz exclaimed. the men were closing in on them. a gun shot from beneath him and another person went down. "what the?" Heinz ask looking down.<br>"jus... shoot." Perry mumbled. he was losing alot of blood and the color in his face was draining and he was getting weak.  
>"hang in there Perry." Heinz whispered. both started firing.<br>"ah! damn!" Perry screamed out. Heinz faltered a moment.  
>"Perry?!" Heinz ask.<br>"sh-shot... m-me in... in-n..." Perry trailed. his gun clattered to the floor and Heinz quickly swooped in and picked it up. he continued to fire and stand his ground guarding Perry.  
>"don't you quit on me Perry! don't you dare even think about it." Heinz exclaimed.<br>"ca-can't... he-help-" Perry couldnt finish his sentence. he was blacking out. the last thing he saw was Phineas and Ferb joining the fight.  
>*hospital*<br>Perry was slowly comming to.  
>"...and I'm sorry I didn't get out there earlier, just please, wake up." a voice cried. Perry could faintly tell the person had been crying. he knew that voice, but he couldn't put a name to it. then it came to him.<br>"H-Heinz?" Perry mumbled. the hand holding his hand, that he just noticed, tightened.  
>"Perry? can you open your eyes for me?" Heinz ask. Perry tried to shake his head but he felt dizzy.<br>"no." Perry mumbled. "to dizzy. h-how are my boys?" Perry ask.  
>"Phineas and Ferb? they are ok they put up a heck of a fight and I had to send them home to get rest. Phineas got grazed by a bullet and Ferb took out everyone in sight because they hurt him. Ferb got a bruise he was hit with the butt of a gun." Heinz replied. Perry smiled.<br>"I ment all my boys, and you are one of my boys." Perry whispered. Heinz smiled.  
>"they shot me once, but I made sure that they didn't get Phineas and Ferb." Heinz replied.<br>"where?" Perry ask.  
>"my leg." Heinz said.<br>"where'd they get me?" Perry ask.  
>"took one to your shoulder, a second grazed your ear, and got you in the stomach." Heinz replied.<br>"is that why I feel like I swallowed a cactus?" Perry muttered.  
>"probably." Heinz smiled.<br>"how is everyone?" Perry ask.  
>"they're ok. you've got a visitor and I think your going to want to open your eye's for this." Heinz said. Perry made a sound of disagreement but opened his eyes. he squinted.<br>"there's a mexican man in my room." Perry mumbled.  
>"hey! quien te llama hombre mexicano? Soy un Chihuahua! Algún amigo que eres!(hey! who you calling Mexican man? I'm a Chihuahua! Some friend you are!)" the man said.<br>"Chihuahua?" Perry mumbled closing his eyes. they snapped open. "Pinky?" Perry ask.  
>"si! el hombre que soy yo! ¿cómo te metes en el hombre hospital? y con su némesis ?!(yes! man it's me! how'd you get yourself in the hospital man? and with your nemesis?!)" Pinky smiled.<br>"así, no es exactamente mi némesis más. Él no es mi enemigo, ya sea...(well, he's not exactly my nemesis anymore. He's not my enemy either...)" Perry mumbled.  
>"él no está? entonces, ¿quién es él? (he's not? then who is he?)" Pinky ask. Perry's face lit up bright red.<br>"bueno ... uh ... él es mi ... así que es mi ... (well... uh... he's my... well he's my...)" Perry muttered.  
>"escupirla maldita sea! (spit it out damn it!)" Pinky exclaimed.<br>"I don't know how to say it in Spanish! give me a second!" Perry exclaimed.  
>"fine." Pinky muttered.<br>"él es mi amigo perros. (he's my dogs friend.)" Perry said. Pinky laughed. "what?" Perry ask.  
>"you just said he's my dogs friend." Pinky laughed.<br>"crap..." Perry muttered. "novio! esa es la palabra! (boyfriend! thats the word!)" Perry exclaimed. Pinkys face fell.  
>"novio? (boyfriend?)" Pinky ask.<br>"I think thats the word." Perry said thoughtfully.  
>"do you mean mejor amigo? (best friend?)" Pinky ask.<br>"mejor amigo, that means best friend right?" Perry ask. Pinky nodded. "well he is my best friend and so are you but I meant novio." Perry said with a nod. "or maybe it's fecha? amante? (date? lover?)" Perry ask. Pinky's eye's opened wide.  
>"uh, could you step out into the hallway a moment? top secret info agents only." Pinky ask. Heinz shrugged and nodded. he stood and limped out of the room, closing the door behind him. "bro do you have any idea what you just said?!" Pinky exclaimed. "you called him your boyfriend! your date! your lover! and your dogs bestfriend!" Pinky shouted.<br>"all but the last one." Perry nodded. he tried to put a hand to his head and yelpped. Heinz ran in as quick as he could with the limp.  
>"Perry are you ok?" Heinz ask.<br>"no!" Perry shouted and grabed his hand as tight as he could. by now he was screaming and flailing.  
>"Pinky get a doctor!" Heinz exclaimed not being able to move with Perry attatched to his hand. Pinky ran for a doctor. the doctors raced in.<br>"whats wrong?!" ask.  
>"he's screaming and thrashing again!" Heinz exclaimed.<br>"was he awake?!" ask.  
>"yes." Heinz replied.<br>"did he try to move?!" another doctor ask.  
>"he tried to lift his arm." Pinky said.<br>"get him into O.R.! you idiots must have left something!" shouted and they raced off. Pinky looked so scared as they had to wait in the waiting room again.  
>"oh now whats wrong with him?!" Pinky exclaimed. Heinz walked over awkwardly.<p> 


	21. Love you too

"he'll be ok Pinky. he always is. even if it take's another three days, he'll be ok." Heinz smiled. Pinky looked up at him and suddenly saw some of what Perry saw in him, enough to lurch forward and hug him. Heinz was shocked. he hadn't expected to be hugged, but he excepted it anyway.  
>"a nadie que está escuchando! por favor! por favor! por el amor de todas las cosas! sólo lo dejó a estar bien! (to anybody that is listening! please! please! for the love of all things! just let him be okay!)" Pinky shouted. Heinz was lost he knew w little spanish, thanks to Perry but not much.<br>"uh, ¿dónde está mi hígado?" Heinz said hesitantly. Pinky laughed. "what?" Heinz ask.  
>"you just ask me to show you where your liver is." Pinky laughed.<br>"oops... i know German not Spanish. thats not what I was trying to say." Heinz said.  
>"what were you trying to say? I'll teach you." Pinky ask sitting down.<br>"I was trying to say everything would be ok." Heinz said.  
>"todo va a estar bien. (everything will be okay)" Pinky said. Heinz blinked at him.<br>"Macht nichts, ich werde mit deutschen haften. (never mind I shall stick with German.)" Heinz replied in German.  
>"I caught about one word of that." Pinky laughed. "you got a first name Doofenshmirtz?" Pinky ask.<br>"Heinz." Heinz replied. Pinky thought about that for a moment.  
>"like the ketsup?" Pinky ask. Heinz nodded. "cool." Pinky smiled.<br>"your name really Pinky?" Heinz ask. Pinky nodded.  
>"Isabella thought it was a good name and I can't disagree." Pinky said.<br>"Isabella? you mean Phineas and Ferb's little friend?" Heinz ask. Pinky nodded  
>"thats her." Pinky replied.<br>"nice girl. gets kinda creepy though." Heinz said. Pinky laughed.  
>"she's just a curious girl that knows what she wants." Pinky laughed.<br>*few hours later*  
>Perry was slowly coming too.<br>"haven't we done this?" Perry mumbled.  
>"yes but lets not completely repeat what happend." Heinz replied tiredly to his left. Perry opened his eyes.<br>"what happened?" Perry ask.  
>"those idiots didn't do something right, but they wouldn't tell me. they fixed it though, so you should be able to move without too much pain." Heinz said.<br>"I'll take your word for it." Perry replied not moving. "where's Pinky?" Perry ask. Heinz pointed and Perry followed his finger to see his, currently human, friend curled up on the couch sleeping. "how is it you can turn them into temporary humans but can't turn me back into a Platypus?" Perry ask. Heinz shrugged.  
>"I don't know... do you want to be one again?" Heinz ask. Perry paused. he'd heard the sorrow in Heinz's voice at the mere thought of losing this relationship and it made him think, how would he feel about losing this odd relationship with Heinz? Perry smiled.<br>"much as I loved being a semi-aquatic, egglaying mammal,that love's action so much... I love this crazy, tragic, even almost magic, awful beautiful relationship, with even more action that much more." Perry smiled. Heinz laughed at his way of describing them.  
>"crazy and tragic huh?" Heinz smiled.<br>"yup. a song like that." Perry said. he was starting to fall asleep again ,thanks to the meds, but he really just wanted to talk to Heinz. "thank you for takin' care of my boys." Perry smiled weakly. Heinz smiled and squeezed his hand lightly.  
>"Perry, I've said it once and I'll say it again. I'll go to the end of the Earth to do what I can to proctect your family." Heinz said. he smiled when Perry weakly returned the squeeze. Perry smiled back and Heinz knew he was fighting sleep.<br>"I know but still." Perry replied. Heinz nodded.  
>"if your tired, go to sleep Perry." Heinz said. Perry shook his head.<br>"that plastic piece of furnature can't being doing any good for your leg." Perry mumbled.  
>"it's not but thats ok." Heinz said. "beside's I'm not leaving your side untill your out of here." Heinz said. Perry smiled and chuckled before caughing.<br>"so once i'm out your going to leave my side?" Perry mumbled.  
>"no! of course not!" Heinz hissed. "you know what I meant." Heinz huffed. Perry ssmiled slowly closing his eye's.<br>"love you." Perry muttered with a final squeeze of his hand.  
>"love you too." Heinz smiled. Perry was already out by the time Heinz replied. he smiled anyway. he was just about to fall asleep when a hand was lay'd on his shoulder. "hmm?" Heinz ask with his eye's closed.<br>"go a head and rest on the couch. I'll watch him." Pinky said. Heinz opened his eyes and looked hesitant. "don't worry. Perry's my best friend. if he trusts you then you can trust me." Pinky smiled.  
>"wake me if something happens?" Heinz ask.<br>"sí señor promesa! (yes promise sir!)" Pinky saluted.  
>"i'll take that as a yes." Heinz said. Pinky nodded and Heinz lay'd down to sleep.<br>"thanks." Heinz mumbled. he fell asleep.  
>"Perry espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. porque el hombre, no sé lo que haría si él te haga daño. (Perry I hope you know what your doing. because man, I don't know what i'd do if he hurt you.)" Pinky whispered. "Ustedes son realmente cerca. No se ve como si fuera a hacerte daño, pero como su mejor amigo que tengo que estar alerta. Parece que ustedes dos han cambiado entre sí, supongo que eso es lo mejor. Diga, Perry? No vuelvas a olvidar de mí. (You guys are really close. he doesn't look like he would hurt you but as your best friend I have to be alert. It seems like you two have changed each other, I guess that's for the best. Say, Perry? Don't ever forget about me.)" Pinky whispered.<br>"usted siempre será mi mejor amigo Pinky. Ahora, por favor ser tranquilo, así que puedo dormir. (you will always be my best friend Pinky. Now please be quiet so I can sleep.)" Perry mumbled.  
>"Oh! Perry, el hombre lo siento, no me di cuenta me quedé despierto. Lo siento. (Oh! Perry, man I'm so sorry I didn't realize I kept you awake. Sorry.)" Pinky said. Perry smiled.<br>"it's cool Pinky." Perry replied falling asleep again. only when Pinky was sure Perry was asleep did he say anything.  
>"Un capellán en el ejército tiene un collar en el cuello, si no escuchas a él podrás todos terminan en diablos. Oh, yo no quiero nada más de la vida del Ejército, Gee Ma, quiero ir a casa. (A chaplain in the Army has a collar on his neck, if you don't listen to him you'll all wind up in heck. Oh I don't want no more of Army life, Gee Ma, I wanna go home.)" Pinky sang opening up his book. "Oh the surgeons in the Army they say we're mighty bright, we work on soldiers through the day and nurses through the night. Oh I don't want no more of Army life, Gee Ma, I wanna go home." Pinky sang.<br>"Friendships in the Army they say are mighty rare, so I spend all my free time carousing with my mare. Oh I don't want no more of Army life, Gee Ma, I wanna go home." Phineas sang coming in behind him. Pinky smiled. "how is he?" Phineas ask.  
>"you missed him by five minutes." Pinky replied.<br>"he was awake?" Phineas ask. Pinky nodded.  
>"second time in four days. he woke up yesterday but there was a problem and they had to put him out again." Pinky shrugged turning back to his book. "The corporals in the Army you say we're really green, but if it weren't for us guys you'd be in the latrine." Pinky giggled. Phineas laughed.<br>"where'd you learn that?" Phineas ask.  
>"oh, Mash. I love that show." Pinky smiled. Phineas laughed.<br>"me too!" Phineas smiled.  
>*next morning*<br>"Love, love is a verb. Love is a doing word. Fearless on my breath, Gentle impulsion. Shakes me, makes me lighter. Fearless on my breath. Teardrop on the fire. Fearless on my breath." Perry sang.  
>"Noche, noche tras día. Flores negras florecen. Sin miedo en mi respiración. Flores negras florecen. Miedo en mi respiro. (Night, night after day. Black flowers blossom. Fearless on my breath. Black flowers blossom. Fearless on my breath.)" Pinky sang. "Teardrop en el fuego, Sin Miedo en mi... (Teardrop on the fire, Fearless on my...)" Pinky sang.<br>"Water is my eye, Most faithful mirror, Fearless on my breath. Teardrop on the fire, Of a confession. Fearless on my breath, Most faithful mirror, Fearless on my breath." Perry sang.  
>"what are you singing?" Phineas ask.<br>"Teardrop de Massive Attack. (Teardrop by Massive Attack.)" Pinky replied.


	22. Knock your spider out!

"what?" Heinz ask.  
>"Teardrop by Massive Attack." Perry replied.<br>"oh. Pinky do you always speak Spanish?" Phineas ask.  
>"sí señor, desde que era apenas un cachorro! (yes sir, ever since I was just a pup!)" Pinky replied.<br>"hey! que no hablan español. Inglés por favor. Estoy demasiado cansado para seguir traduciendo. (hey! they do not speak Spanish. English only please. I am way too tired to keep translating.)" Perry mumbled.  
>"Perry? you speak Spanish?" Phineas ask.<br>"yup and Heinz is helping me with German." Perry replied. "it's not going to well. I tried to say 'lovely day' and I ended up saying 'stupid bug'." Perry added.  
>"first time in years somebody other than my brother called me a bug." Heinz joked.<br>"I said sorry!" Perry exclaimed.  
>"really? cause all I heard was Lo siento! soy así lo siento! (i'm sorry! i'm so so sorry!)" Heinz replied.<br>"your Spanish is a little rusty hombre (man). your German accent makes it sound like your saying something weird." Pinky replied with a laugh. he looked at his watch. "sorry hombre, but I need to get back. so if you don't mind..." Pinky trailed looking at Heinz.  
>"i'll walk you down so they don't throw you out." Heinz said. he and Pinky left the room.<br>"he seems really nice Perry. I can't believe you used to fight him." Phineas said.  
>"he was just misunderstood. his spent most of his life being abused and pusheed into the role of evil trying to get revenge on the one's he felt hurt and betrayed by." Perry said.<br>"what do you see in him?" Ferb ask.  
>"I see the softer side of him. the side thats just a little kid trying to get someone to stand up for him. he's the kid on the playground thats always bullied and even when he wasn't on the playground he was still always bullied. his younger brother knocked him out once, stripped him, put him in a brigth pink dress, and tied him to a pole for three days! just because nobody would care." Perry exclaimed. the heart moniter was starting to go crazy.<br>"Perry calm down or your going to get hurt." Ferb said. Perry took a deep breath and slowly calmed down.  
>"whose his brother?" Phineas ask.<br>"Roger." Perry mumbled.  
>"you mean Roger Doofenshmirtz?!" Phineas exclaimed. Perry put a hand to his head.<br>"not so loud please." Perry practiacally begged.  
>"sorry." Phineas replied. "but Roger as in the mayor?" Phineas ask.<br>"that's the one and when I meet him I'm gonna sock him a good one in the face!" Perry shouted and punched his fist into the air. he hissed and slouched back down. "aw." Perry mumbled rubbing his shoulder. Phineas chuckled.  
>"if you'd like i'm sure I can arrange a meeting." Phineas said raising his eye brows.<br>"uh, excuse me. is this Heinz Doofenshmritz room?" a voice ask. they looked up to see none other than Roger.  
>"uh..." Phineas was the only one able to utter anything.<br>"I heard one of his friends was hurt..." Roger trailed. Phineas cleared his throat.  
>"uh hi. yeah he'll be back in a moment." Phineas said. Roger stepped in and a moment later Heinz came back in.<br>"hey Heinz." Roger smiled. Heinz froze and Perry noticed him look around the room to make sure nothing as around to hurt or embarass him.  
>"oh. h-hi." Heinz said the color leave his face. he chose that time to sneak a glance over at Perry, who was slowly making his way into a sitting position. "Perry! lay back down!" Heinz exclaimed looking for a distraction. Perry shook his head and carefully stood up. he wabbled and limped over to Roger.<br>"my names Perry. it's nice to meet you sir." Perry said politely. Phineas and Ferb were surprized.  
>"like wise." Roger replied with his usual smile. they shook hands and Perry rested a hand on his hip.<br>"oh! I have a friend I'd like you to meet." Perry smiled.  
>"whats his name?" Roger ask.<br>"gancho de derecha. (right hook.)" Perry replied. he punched Roger right in the face, and doubled over when when Roger accidently hit his stomach, but then remembered what he was doing and proceeded to tell him off in Spanish, English, and even a little German. Heinz was smiling and laughing by the time Perry finished. Perry was leaning over on him. "und wenn Sie jemals sagen, ein böses und oder grausame Wort, ihn wieder! Ich werde Ihre Lichter knock out! (and if you ever say one rude and or cruel word to him again! I will knock your lights out!)" Perry exclaimed in German. Roger scrambled off the floor and threw a pen at Perry, which lodged into the shoulder he'd been shot in.  
>"how dare you speak to me like that!" Roger exclaimed hurt.<br>"you talked to him like that your entire child hood! and don't you dare say you haven't! I've heard the cruel backstories and I've seen what it's done to him! I would love to knock your spider out! and if you so much as-" Perry stopped and looked at his boys. "und, wenn Sie so viel, wie die Nerven, noch ein böses Wort zu meinem Freund sagen, dass ich Sie so hart klopfen Ihre Enkelkinder zu haben, wenn Sie immer noch kann jeder, wenn ich fertig bin, fühlen Sie es! (and if you so much as have the nerve to say one more rude word to my boyfriend I will knock you so hard your grandchildren, if you can still have any when i'm finished, will feel it!)" Perry shouted in German. Roger scrambled out of the room and Perry put his hand to his head feeling dizzy. Heinz quickly scooped Perry up, gentally, and put him back on the bed.  
>"Perry are you ok?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded weakly. "oh, Perry you've hurt your hand." Heinz scold noticing him rubbing his hand.<br>"huh?" Perry ask. he then realized what Heinz said. "oh, on the contrary it feels marvelous." Perry replied with a smirk as he kissed his fist. he winced and heinz huffed.  
>"you've hurt yourself haven't you?" Heinz ask.<br>"no. your brother kicked my stitches." Perry mumbled lifted his shirt to look at the them. "doesn't look like I pulled any though." Perry muttered. Heinz brushed his hand out of the way and looked.  
>"no they are all still in place but you've pulled something. your bleeding again." Heinz said. Perry felt the pain coming back to him.<br>"oh yeah the pen." Perry muttered.  
>"pen?" Heinz ask.<br>"right your eye's aren't trained to see fast flying objects.." Perry muttered. he pulled the pen out o his shoulder with a grunt. "tell your brother, i'm keeping his pen." Perry told Heinz. Heinz gasped.  
>"he threw that pen at you?!" Heinz exclaimed. Perry nodded pointing to the blood.<br>"uh duh." Perry said.  
>"i'm surprized. our parents gave him that pen." Heinz said looking disapointed.<br>"ugh." Perry muttered. he held the pen away from him. "then I shall despose of it personally while you get a doctor to patch my shoulder up again." Perry said. Heinz shook his head.  
>"no. this calls for revenge." Heinz exclaimed taking the pen. "right after a I get your doctor." Heinz added running out of the room. he came back in with the doctor.<br>"what happened?!" Dr. BJ exclaimed running up to Perry.


	23. Perry, where are the kids?

"the mayor and a pen happened." Perry muttered.  
>"Nurse!" Dr. BJ shouted. a nurse came running in. "we need to get his arm patched up and down to X ray. we have to make sure that it didn't mess up his stitches." Dr. BJ said. they did exactly that. "you got lucky it missed anything and everything important." Dr. BJ said.<br>"didn't missing nothing important. it hit my shoulder, and I don't know about you Doc, but I think my shoulder is pretty importonta." Perry replied. the doctor just laughed and shook his head walking out. no sooner had he walked out, did Roger walk in. "oh look at that he's back to get his butt kicked again, by a person in a hospital bed." Perry said with a smirk.  
>"I came to get my pen back!" Roger huffed.<br>"oh the one you threw into my should?" Perry ask. Roger glared. "finders keepers." Perry added witha shrug of his good shoulder.  
>"give me back my pen! my parents gave me that!" Roger shouted.<br>"oh the same ones who abandoned Heinz?" Perry ask with a snear. "whats the matter afraid you'll be next?" Perry ask. he was getting up again. "afraid you can't take rejection? afraid they'll abandon you for attacking an innocent hospitalized by stander?" Perry ask.  
>"just give me the pen!" Roger shouted. Perry pretnended to think.<br>"hm... no no. I think i'll keep it for the pending investigation. the cops just love cases like this, where the criminal returns to the scene of the crime." Perry taunted. Phineas and Ferb could tell Perry was tired. he was losing the bite in his wit and sharpness of his tongue, but he would hold his ground for the one's he loved even if it meant death.  
>"p-pending investigation?" Roger stuttered. Perry nodded.<br>"you didnt actually think you get away with stabbing an OWCA agent, not to mention one already in the hospital, did you?" Perry innocently ask raising his eye brows.  
>"officers! arrest that man for stabbing my patient with a pen!" Dr. BJ exclaimed. Roger Doofenshmirtz was arrested and dragged off while he screamed threats.<br>"sticks and stones Roger! sticks and stones!" Perry exclaimed. "and pens." Perry added after a moment. he layd back and let out a sigh before turning his head to Phineas and Ferb. "can I go home now?" Perry ask. Phineas smiled but shook his head.  
>"not yet." Phineas replied. Perry huffed then something occured to him.<br>"hey where's Heinz?" Perry ask.  
>"he said he had something he needed to get, he left about an hour ago." Ferb said checking his watch.<br>"hand me my phone. i'm going to call him." Perry said.  
>"no can do. he said he was going to shower, eat, check on Vanessa, and he had something to pick up." Phineas said. Perry nodded.<br>"i'm so board. can I leave now?" Perry ask again.  
>"no." Phineas said. Perry huffed again.<br>"never fear Perry. I thought you might get board." Heinz smirked walking in. Vanessa came in with the twins.  
>"hey last time we were up here you were still out." Vanessa laughed. Perry chuckled. he sat up and took Michael.<br>"can't be board with these two." Perry chuckled. he looked up. "what are you doing Heinz?" Perry ask.  
>"setting something up to keep you busy." Heinz replied. Perry made a face of confusion. when Heinz finished Perry laughed. "what you didn't think I didn't notice your hand playing the invisible piano did you?" Heinz ask with a smirk. Perry's face turned red slightly but he smiled brightly<br>"I didn't know you played piano!" Phineas said. Perry smiled.  
>"you don't know much about me huh?" Perry ask. "here take him." Perry said handing Michael off to Heinz.<br>"aright here we go." Heinz mumbled adjusting Michael.  
>"now excuse me. this may sound weird with only one hand." Perry said.<br>"you have two hands." Vanessa said.  
>"I can only use one." Perry replied.<br>"no you can you use both." Heinz said. he pushed the piano forward and adjusted it. "that should be about right." Heinz muttered. Perry put his hands down and started to play his scales. he smiled when a song popped into his head and he started to play.  
>"A chaplain in the Army has a collar on his neck, if you don't listen to him you'll all wind up in heck." Perry sang.<br>"oh I don't want no more of Army life, Gee Ma, I wanna go home!" all sang.  
>"oh the surgeons in the Army they say we're mighty bright, we work on soldiers through the day and nurses through the night." Phineas and Ferb sang. they laughed.<br>"oh I don't want no more of Army life, Gee Ma, I wanna go home!" all sang.  
>"Friendships in the Army they say are mighty rare, so I spend all my free time carousing with my mare." Heinz sang.<br>"oh I don't want no more of Army life, Gee Ma, I wanna go home!" all laughed as they sang again.  
>"The surgeons in the Army, they're bright, they are profound, but we'll take chopper pilots they'll get you off the ground." Vanessa sang. they paused to laugh a moment.<br>"oh I don't want no more of Army life, Gee Ma, I wanna go home!" all sang. Perry continued to play.  
>"The corporals in the Army you say we're really green, but if it weren't for us guys you'd be in the latrine." Perry smirked.<br>"I don't want no more of Army life, Gee Ma, I wanna go home!" the group laughed.  
>"Oh some guys like the Army I think that it's a mess, if it's so damn terrific how come I wear a dress?" Perry laughed. they paused a moment. Perry, Phineas, and Ferb had to explain what that one was about. Perry shook his head and kept playing.<br>"Oh some nurses in the Army they haven't tied the knot, but this one's gonna try it with Donald Penobscott." Vanessa sang.  
>"Oh I don't want no more of Army life, Gee Ma, I wanna go, But they won't let me go, Gee Ma, I wanna go home!" all sang.<br>"Oh Hawkeye and oh B.J., they think they're pretty smart, I'd like to take a scalpel and stab them in the heart." Perry finished. they all looked at him. "oh come on! am I the only one that watched the entire episode?" Perry ask. nobody replied. "well alrighty then." Perry muttered.  
>"come on Perry what else can you play?" Phineas ask. Perry started playing.<br>"Through early morning fog I see, Visions of the things to be, The pains that are withheld for me, I realize and I can see, That suicide is painless! It brings on many changes! I can take or leave it if I please!"Perry sang.  
>"no no no. play something with a little more bounce." Heinz muttered. Perry stuck his tongue out at him. he started to play the song rom Charlie Brown.<br>"got enough bounce for you Doc?" Perry ask sarcastically. Heinz smiled.  
>"very funny." Heinz smiled.<br>"I know I am." Perry smiled.  
>"alright we have to go Perry but we'll be back tomorrow." Phineas said. Perry waived good bye.<br>"it's time for me to get home too." Vanessa said.  
>"I'll walk you down." Heinz said.<br>"bye you three." Perry waived. he found himself falling asleep now that he was alone, he hadn't even realized he was this tired! he curled up under the blankets and fell asleep. Heinz smiled when he came in and saw this.  
>"Stille ist der Schlaf, der Weisheit nährt. (Silence is the sleep that nourishes wisdom.)" Heinz smiled. he sat down in the chair and closed his eyes.<br>*about a week later*  
>"oh my gosh! Perry i'm so sorry!" Vanessa exclaimed. Perry shook his head.<br>"it's ok just go get your father." Perry replied. Vanessa had been trying to get out of Norms way when she'd hit something and it fell over into the bookshelf which and hit the fridge and knocked both over on top of Perry, not completely crushing him, just trapping him and mostly laying on his chest making it hard to breathe.  
>"right!" Vanessa exclaimed. "DDDAAAADDD!" Vanessa screamed running out of the room. five minutes later Heinz and Vanessa came running back in.<br>"Perry! are you alright?!" Heinz ask. Perry shook his head.  
>"no I think my shoulders bleeding again where your brother attacked me and I think they crushed my inhaler and are working on my chest. get these damned things off me!" Perry shouted. Heinz nodded and left the room. he ame back a moment later with Norm.<br>"where do you want this sir?" Norm ask holding the bookshelf.  
>"just put it down and move the fridge!" Heinz and Perry shouted.<br>"ok!" Norm shouted back. he sat the bookshelf down and pulled the fridge off Perry, placing it back in it's spot. Perry sat up instantly and started caughing.  
>"geez did you walk under a ladder or something?" Heinz ask picked him up and moving him to the couch. Perry shook his head.<br>"I've always been clumsy but I usually try not to be so clumsy around you because it meant you'd take over the tri-state area." Perry caughed.  
>"well, if it'll keep you out of the hospital maybe I should try again." Heinz said. Perry laughed and waived his statement off, knowing Heinz wouldn't do that.<br>"Perry I'm so sorry I didn't hurt you again did I?" Vanessa ask. Perry laughed it off again.  
>"no I should have watched what I was doing." Perry said.<br>"hey what where you doing, I thought you were watching the twins?" Vanessa ask.


	24. You what!

"well, about that, I was shouting at Norm to get him to leave the babies alone- I had my back turn a second! I swear! Phineas and Ferb never moved that fast!- and now they are, uh, missing." Perry shrugged nervously. he knew that Vanessa was very protective of her four month old children.  
>"YOU WHAT?!" Vanessa shouted. Perry took cover behind the couch when she started throwing stuff at him.<br>"it was an accident!" Perry shouted.  
>"you lost my kids!" Vanessa shouted back.<br>"I didn't lose them! I just don't exactly know where they are..." Perry trailed.  
>"YOU IDIOT!" Vanessa shouted. Perry suddenly found himself only the floor shocked and hurt. Vanessa just hit him. she <em>hit<em> him! and there was nothing he could do! he was polite! he'd never hit a woman. he just sat there on the floor, a hand over his eye, his shoulders sagging and watched his storm out of the room to find her children. Perry looked torn between wanting to disapear in hurt or in sorrow. he quietly stood, giving Heinz a good view of the blackeye he now supported, and walked away pathetically. Heinz didn't know what to do, but decided finding Michael and Isabelle was more important at the moment seeing as they were just babies and Perry looked like he wanted to punch someone himself. he went off the find them. Perry just stood looking at himself in the mirror in Heinz's room.  
>"Candace was right I am just a good for nothing meat brick." Perry mumbled. he couldn't believe he'd lost his supposed neice and nephew. he sighed and hung his feet over the railing on the balchany outside the window. he didn't move when he heard the door open and close, but he did turn his head when the person sat on the railing with him.<br>"we found them. they were under your piano sleeping. neither is hurt by the way." Heinz said. Perry nodded but didn't say a word. "she's sorry ,ya know? for hitting you." Heinz said after a moment. Perry snorted sarcastically.  
>"why should she be sorry?" Perry ask bitterly. he climbed off the rail and into the room, Heinz followed behind.<br>"because she let her anger controll her." Heinz replied. Perry froze midstep. he spund around and Heinz could see it in his eyes, that he was beating himself up on the inside for this.  
>"I lost my neice and nephew." Perry said quietly. "I lost my four month old neice and nephew! I lost her kids and <em>SHE'S<em> sorry?!" Perry shouted. Heinz flintched back slightly. Perry flopped down on the bed and put his head in his hands. "I'm surprizaed neither of you killed me." Perry mumbled. Heinz sat beside him and put his arm around him in a gentle hug.  
>"Perry, you made a mistake. as you said it <em>was<em> an accident. we know it's been away since you've baby sat. it's ok. neither of the babies got hurt and thats what matters." Heinz said. he pulled Perry's face out of his hands and took a look at his black eye. "you seem to heal quite quickly. this'll be gone in about five to seven days." Heinz added. Perry mumbled something and sighted again.  
>"I miss being 'just a Platypus, that doesn't do much'." Perry sighed. Heinz felt his chest tighten.<br>"w-well if you really want that I'm sure I could work on it." Heinz shrugged. Perry suddenly realized what he'd said.  
>"oh no I could never leave any of my boys like that." Perry said. Heinz looked confused.<br>"what are you talking about?" Heinz ask. Perry twiddled his fingers.  
>"it's against the rules to let your family or 'nemises' know of your secret life. if I go back to a Platypus I'd have to leave you, I'd have to leave Phineas and Ferb, I'd have to leave the Tri-State area. Major Monograms a stiff about that stuff." Perry mumbled.<br>"why didn't he send you away as a human and well before you were a human you told them with the translator." Heinz ask he was so confused.  
>"it would look suspicious if people started randomly dissapearing, more so than an animal dissapearing." Perry replied.<br>"he can't just take you away without your permission!" Heinz exclaimed. Perry bit his lip.  
>"not for long anyway." Perry said.<br>"whats that mean?" Heinz ask.  
>"I'm transfering to the trainning squad because you got the job as the inventor and it'd make it to where I'd be trainning rookie's and when I'm done I get to help you." Perry said. he had a shine in his eyes. Heinz jumped up pulling him with him.<br>"I got the job?!" Heinz exclaimed. Perry nodded quickly. Heinz picked him, swung him around, then kissed him. Perry laughed and tried to get away.  
>"Heinz put me down!" Perry exclaimed with a laugh.<br>"if I'm not hurting ya, I'm not putting you down!" Heinz replied. Perry laughed and let himself be held for a moment.  
>"Heinz if you don't put me down we are both going to get a shower in urin." Perry said. Heinz instantly put him down. "thank you." Perry mumbled walking off towards the bathroom. when he came back out he was tackled on to the bed. his lips were captured frantically. Perry laughed and shoved him off. "I understand your happy but tackle me like that again and my shoulder will kick your ass!" Perry shouted. Heinz smiled slightly.<br>"sorry I forgot." Heinz replied. "are you going to help me put up Christmas decorations?" Heinz ask. Perry lit up like a Christmas tree.  
>"hell yes I am!" Perry exclaimed jumping up.<br>"come on let's go get some lights and such." Heinz said. they went to walk out but Heinz stopped. "hold on, we should cover that up." Heinz said looking at his eye.  
>"why?" Perry ask.<br>"somebody might think your being abused." Heinz said. Perry looked taken back.  
>"you abuse me?" Perry ask. he laughed. "as if you'd ever do that!" Perry added.<br>"you know that and I know that, but they don't know that." Heinz said. Perry huffed.


	25. Candy Canes!

"we shall go like this!" Perry said. he looked down at his dust cover shirt and grimanced. "well, I guess I should change clothes." Perry said. Heinz rolled his eyes and they changed clothes real quick. Perry wearing a bright green shirt that read 'Country? No, kiss my rock and roll ass' in black letters and a pair of light blue jeans, Heinz wearing white shirt with 'Suicide is painless' in red letters and pair of gray sweat pants.  
>*mall*<br>Perry held his chin up high and Heinz's hand tight. he had an uncomfortable look on his face though.  
>"whats wrong?" Heinz ask.<br>"this sling is hurting me." Perry replied. Heinz fixed the sling on his arm and they continued walking. they kept getting looks from people. someone even had the gall to walk up to Perry, while he and Heinz were separated, and offer to help him get out of his abusive relationship. Perry was fuming at the ears. "now see you you lilly livered loser! just because I have a black eye and my arms in a sling don't mean nothing! I got hurt in a fight and my boyfriend had nothing to ddo with it! but his goody two shoe's brother decided to stab me with a pen in the shoulder! and you have the balls to jump on him when you don't even know the half of it?!" Perry shouted. the man backed up.  
>"geez i'm sorry! you don't look strong enough to protect yourself, thought you could use someone who could." the man ,Charles as he'd introduced himself to be, said. Perry gaped at him.<br>"is that so?" Perry hissed.  
>"yeah!" Charles exclaimed.<br>"then why are you here?! the only person I need is my boyfriend and you sir ain't him!" Perry shouted.  
>"well I could be. anything's better than that whimp." Charles smirked. Heinz deflated. Perry punched him with a smirk. the man stumbled back. Perry lifted his leg in a and in a flash kicked Charles in a place, no man ever wants to be kicked and he yelpped dropping to his knee's. Perry put his hands on his hips.<br>"I wouldn't date you if you were the last man on Earth. I wouldn't date you if my life depended on it!" Perry shouted. "I given a choice between being brutally murdered and dating you, I'd choose death!" Perry shouted. he turned away with a huff while several people watching started to clap and cheer. he grabed Heinz's hand and walked away with the laughing man.  
>"this is so going on Youtube!" Heinz laughed. Perry grumbled on as they went shopping.<br>"moron thinks he can call you a whimp and get away with it." Perry mumbled.  
>"oh he was just being childish." Heinz chuckled as put another box of colorful Christmas lights in to the buggy.<br>"speaking of childish, that man'll be lucky if he ever has kids!" Perry huffed. Heinz snorted and went on.  
>"come on I need your opinion on what type of candy canes to get." Heinz said. Perry stopped mid rant.<br>"Candy canes?" Perry ask curiously.  
>"we fought using them once. white with red stripes, ringing any bells?" Heinz ask. Perry thought a moment.<br>"oh! thats what those are called? we just call'em edible hooks." Perry shrugged. Heinz laughed.  
>"your adorible, you know that?" Heinz ask. he grabed a box of watermelon and a box of strawberry candy canes. "what kinds of cookies do you like?" Heinz ask. Perry shrugged.<br>"I don't know. the only cookies I've ever had, were oatmeal and they were disgusting." Perry replied.  
>"you like reece's cups right?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded his head. "then we'll get some cookies that have reece's cups in them." Heinz said. Perry shrugged and followed the man. "you know for someone who was unable to talk when he was born, you sure do talk alot." Heinz said. he chuckled when Perry hit him in the back.<br>"jerk." Perry mumbled hanging on his arm.  
>"awe I'm just picking on you." Heinz said. Perry pouted and ignored him.<br>"hey whats that?" Perry ask point to a decoration.  
>"that?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded. "that's tinsel." Heinz said. Perry looked confused.<br>"it looks like the time Candace glittered her scarf." Perry said. Heinz chuckled. "whats it for?" Perry ask picking some up.  
>"well you put it on a tree to make it pretty." Heinz said. Perry looked confused.<br>"humans are weird." Perry said. he put the tinsel down. Heinz chuckled. "hey whats that?" Perry ask pointing to another object.  
>"that's string." Heinz replied.<br>"what's it for?" Perry ask.  
>"for popcorn." Heinz replied. Perry made a face.<br>"popcorn? on a string?" Perry ask. Heinz nodded.  
>"people use it for tree decorations." Heinz said.<br>"not I know your pulling my leg." Perry said. Heinz laughed.  
>"excuse me ma'am, but have you ever used popcorn as a tree decoration?" Heinz ask.<br>"why yes. every year." the woman replied before wondering off.  
>"see." Heinz replied. he suddenly stiffened. Perry looked concerned and gave Heinz's arm a tug with his good hand.<br>"Heinz, whats wrong?" Perry ask.  
>"m-my parents are here." Heinz said. Perry looked up to seem them marching their way. he stiffened his upper lip, stood straight and tall, fixed a glare on them, and held his head high.<br>"don't worry Heinz, I won't tallerate them being rude." Perry whispered. they watched as they walked up to them.  
>"Was haben Sie mit unserem Sohn getan?! (what have you done with our son?!)" Heinz's father shouted. Heinz didn't respond too scared to speak. "Antworte mir! (answer me!)" he shouted.<br>"Augusta, beruhigen muss es eine vernünftige Erklärung. (Augusta, calm down there must be a reasonable explanation.)" his mother replied. "wo ist Roger? wir haben ihn seit Tagen nicht gesehen! (where is Roger? we haven't seen him in days!)" his mother cried. Perry took a moment to think the words.  
>"Im Gefängnis. (in jail.)" Perry replied. they both looked horrified.<br>"warum ?! er getan hat nothign falsch! (why?! he has done nothign wrong!)" Augusta shouted. Perry had to pause again to think.  
>"Er stieß einen Affen mit seinem Auto. " Perry said. Hein shook his head.<br>"you just said he stabbed a monkey with his car." Heinz said.  
>"well translate!" Perry replied.<br>"nein. nein. nein. Er stach mein Freund hier in der Schulter mit dem Stift Sie ihm gab. (no. no. no. he stabbed my friend here in the shoulder with the pen you gave him.)" Heinz said.  
>"lügen nicht zu mir! (do not lie to me!)" Augusta shouted. Heinz flinched at his fathers tone.<br>"hören Sie hier nicht gut faulen Stück Müll! Heinz ist nicht gelogen, und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie aufhören würden beschuldigt jedes kleine Wort, das aus seinem Mund kommt, um eine Lüge! Sie dumm Haufen Scheiße! (listen here you no good rotten piece of garbage! Heinz is not lying and I would appreciate if you would stop accusing every little word that comes out of his mouth to be a lie! you stupid pile of shit!)" Perry shouted. he and Heinz turned and left. "and I have no idea what I just said." Perry said. Heinz laughed and explained what he'd said.  
>"geez you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Heinz laughed. Perry's face lit up.<br>"no, worse, I kiss you." Perry replied. to prove it he kissed Heinz on the cheek and took off running. Heinz glared at the back of his head and raced after him.  
>"i'm going to run you over!" Heinz said. he ran into Perry with the cart, not to hard he didn't want him to fall over, and Perry laughed. "alright we need to get a tree next." Heinz said. Heinz had an allergy to real Pine tree's so they'd be getting a fake tree for Christmas, Perry's family would also meet them at Phineas and Ferbs house so he wouldn't have a reaction to their tree.<br>"we should get a white one." Perry said thoughtfully.  
>"white it is." Heinz said.<br>"Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad, prospero año y Felicidad." Perry sang along with the music. "Quiero desearle una Feliz Navidad. Quiero desearle una Feliz Navidad. Quiero desearles una Feliz Navidad, desde el fondo de mi corazón. " Perry sang forgetting that part was in English.  
>"what does that even mean?" Heinz ask.<br>"I want to wish you a Merry Christmas. I want to wish you a Merry Christmas. I want to wish you a Merry Christmas, from the bottom of my heart." Perry replied.  
>*DEI*<br>"hey where were you guys?" Vanessa ask.  
>"Christmas shopping." Perry said.<br>"Perry beat a guy up for hitting on him." Heinz snickered. Vanessa looked shocked.  
>"and I told off his parents in German." Perry added. Vanessa laughed.<br>"well what did you say to them?!" Vanessa ask. Perry's face lit up.  
>"I wouldn't translate that for a bottle of Platypus treat." Perry said. Vanessa laughed.<br>"Perry!" Vanessa laughed guess at what he said.  
>"well it wasn't on perpose! I speak Spanish not German!" Perry replied.<br>"oh hey would you mind if I invited my boyfriend over for movies tonight?" Vanessa ask helping to set up the tree.  
>"hey I don't mind. Perry?" Heinz ask.<br>"you're her father." Perry replied.  
>"and your his significant other. now yes or no?" Vanessa ask. Perry shrugged.<br>"I don't mind." Perry said.  
>"what movies are we watching tonight?" Vanessa ask. Perry looked at Heinz.<br>"well, we have The Grinch, Rudolph, the Legend of Frosty, Frosty returns, and the Nightmare before Christmas." Heinz said.  
>"whats that last one?" Perry ask. Vanessa's jaw dropped.<br>"just my most favorite Christmas movie in the world!" Vanessa exclaimed. Perry took a step back.  
>"uh, ok." Perry said. Vanessa shook her head.<br>"alright I'm going to go get a shower. James should be here anytime now." Vanessa said.  
>"i'll get the movies and the popcorn." Heinz said.<br>"what about the babies?" Perry ask.


	26. A Visit from St Nicholas

"they haven't made a peep..." Heinz said.  
>"I'll check on them." Perry said. they split. Perry had just picked Isabelle up when there was a knock on the door. "alright then come one." Perry said carring Isabelle. he opened the door and smiled. "you must be James. come on in." Perry said. James walked in.<br>"yeah i'm James. who's this?" James ask reaching for the baby. Perry felt his protective instincts take over.  
>"this is Isabelle." Perry replied moving back away from James. a crying caught Perry's attention. "the living room is that way." Perry said before running off to get Michael. James sat on the living room couch and Vanessa came in not long later.<br>"hey Vanessa, I didn't know you had a little brother. he's adorible." James said.  
>"James I'm an only child." Vanessa replied. James gave her an odd look.<br>"then you've got a random person here. short, teal hair, and carring a baby names Isabelle. got real protective of her when I tried to hold her, I was afraid the little guy would drop her." James said.  
>"oh no he's not random. his name is Perry." Vanessa replied. a moment later Perry came in with both twins. "hey how come you wouldn't let him hold Isabelle?" Vanessa ask.<br>"I will let any stranger in to a house but I will never let any stranger touch my neice and nephew." Perry replied handing her both twins.  
>"ok so your not her brother, but your their uncle. who are you?" James ask.<br>"Perry." Perry replied with a curt nod.  
>"no I mean to them." James said. Perry's eyebrows furrowed.<br>"to Vanessa and Heinz, Perry. to the twins Uncle Perry." Perry said.  
>"are you family, are you a nanny?" James ask.<br>"I am not a nanny!" Perry exclaimed. "more like a live in baby sitter." Perry mumbled. Perry walked away. "the nerve!" Perry said.  
>"who is it thats got you riled up?" Heinz ask.<br>"James. the nerve of him! he called me a nanny!" Perry exclaimed. Heinz rolled his eyes.  
>"well your no nanny. now come on. I finally found the movies." Heinz said.<br>"awesome!" Perry exclaimed. they walked back into the living room. "so what is this Christmas movie again?" Perry ask.  
>"well it's more of a Halloween movie but it's a good one." Vanessa commented. Heinz sat down.<br>"the Nightmare before Christmas." Heinz replied. Perry sat down the jumped back up.  
>"Perry where are you going?" Vanessa ask.<br>"your dad's burning the popcorn I can smell it." Perry replied. Heinz got up and raced after him.  
>"not the popcorn!" Heinz complained.<br>"so, really, who is that guy?" James ask.  
>"who, Perry?" Vanessa ask. James nodded. "he's one of my dad's friends." Vanessa replied. they came back in a few minutes later.<br>"and then you pour butter on it and it's good." Perry explained as they waslked in.  
>"really?" Heinz ask looking shocked. Perry nodded.<br>"Phineas and Ferb are quiet the masters of burnt popcorn." Perry replied. Heinz laughed.  
>"what are you two talking about?" Vanessa ask.<br>"a way to make burnt popcorn taste good." Heinz replied. they handed out the bowls.  
>"hey this is good." Vanessa said surprized. Perry shrugged with a smile. they ate popcorn and watched. Vanessa, Heinz, and even James explained the movie to Perry.<br>"thats the 'boogey man'?" Perry ask raising an eyebrow. "and children are actually scared of that thing?" Perry ask. Vanessa laughed.  
>"thats the Oogie Boogey man. it's Tim Burtons veiw of the Boogey man." Vanessa replied. Perry nodded. by this time he was snuggled up to Heinz and watching the movie.<br>"interesting point of veiw." Perry said. Heinz chuckled. they finished the movie.  
>"how'd you like it Perry?" Heinz ask. Perry thought a moment.<br>"who ever 'Tim Burton' is, he should be put into the 4th floor (where I live the fourth foor of the hospital is the psyco/crazy ward)." Perry said. "but the movie was good." Perry added with a shrug.  
>"what next?" Vanessa ask.<br>"the Grinch." Heinz said.  
>"excuse me for asking, and I think I may regret this, but what's a Grinch?" Perry ask. Heinz shook his head and pushed him off. he stood up and put the movie in.<br>"well, it's more of a Who than a what. they all live in Whoville." Vanessa explained. Perry was throughly confused.  
>"a who?" Perry ask.<br>"yeah, you know, Dr. Seuss." James said. Perry tilted his head in confusion.  
>"Dr. who?" Perry ask. James sighed and slapped his forehead.<br>"what do you live under a rock? are you thick or supid or something? any idiot knows Dr. Seuss." James ask. Perry actually looked hurt. he bit his lip to keep from saying the words on the tip of his tongue.  
>"James, I think it's time you left." Vanessa said. he stood and flung his arms out exasperated, accidently hitting Vanessa. Perry was up in a flash. he was angry. he glared at James, causing his black eye to twitch slightly.<br>"here allow me to show you to the door." Perry said. he grabed James by the back of his neck and took him to the door. he opened it and threw James. "come back when you learn some manners!" Perry exclaimed. he closed the door looking quiet happy with himself. "so whats a Grinch?" Perry ask again. Vanessa stood shocked with a smile on her face, while Heinz laughed.  
>"just watch thats what the movie is about." Vanessa said. Perry nodded and sat back on the couch.<br>"your ok right?" Perry ask looking at Vanessa. "your bleeding." Perry said nodded his head towards her arm where James had hit. Vanessa waived it off.  
>"it's just a scratch." Vanessa said. Perry looked unsure but nodded. "dad can we talk in the kitchen real quick?" Vanessa ask giving him a look. Heinz nodded and Perry watched them leave. "dad I don't care if it's too early in the relations ship or if you even thought of this, but marry him. he treats me like one of his own and you do the same with Phineas and Ferb. marry him." Vanessa said. Heinz gaped at her.<br>"I can't bring that up! not only is it too early in the relation ship but it is to sudden and illegal!" Heinz exclaimed. they continued like that a minute before Vanessa gave up, her father could be really stubborn when he wanted to be. they went back to the living room where Perry was waiting patiently, entertaining the twins.  
>"hey give that back." Perry laughed. he reached for his hat only to have Michael fling it and Isabelle take it. "alright this isn't a game. give me my hat." Perry laughed. he finally got his hat back and placed it back on the table putting his inhaler and phone back inside it. "you guys are getting to be real bratts." Perry said. he turned when he heard a chuckle.<br>"fighting with babies? shame on you Perry." Vanessa joked.  
>"gotta have somebody to fight with and hey once you fight with babies, as they say, you've faught with the world." Perry said. they sat down to watch the movie. Perry actually enjoyed the movie, mostly because after the movie the babies sounded like they were doing Grinch impressions. Perry was going through stuff in his and Heinz's room looking for the presents he'd bought the boys and came across a book, but no presents. "hey Heinz you haven't seen two packages make Phineas and Ferb have you?" Perry ask.<br>"figured they were Christmas presents since they were wrapped. they are under the tree." Heinz replied. Perry nodded happy at least some one knew where they were.  
>"hey whatcha got there Perry?" Vanessa ask.<br>"oh I found this on the shelf while looking for the presents i lost. it says 'A visit from St. Nicholas, who ever that is." Perry said. Vanessa and Heinz gaped at him. "what?" Perry ask.  
>"St. Nicholas is Santa! you've never heard of Santa?" Vanessa ask. Perry thought a moment then nodded.<br>"never heard him called St. Nicholass before though." Perry said.  
>"open it up and read it. i'm sure that even though they wont understand it the twins would love it." Vanessa said. so Perry did.<br>"'Twas the night before Christmas-" Perry started. "who the hell says 'twas?" Perry ask. Vanessa and Heinz laughed.  
>"just keep reading." Heinz said.<br>"when all through the house, Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse." Perry stared at the book in disbelief before he shook his head. "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there- wouldn't the stockings catch fire?" Perry ask. Heinz laughed.  
>"come on read the story." Vanessa huffed. Perry shrugged and sat down.<br>"The children were nestled all snug in their beds, While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads. with ma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap. When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash." Perry read. "the hell? don't go look out the window call the police it's probably a burgler." Perry said.  
>"Perry!" Vanessa laughed. Perry shrugged again.<br>"The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow, Gave a lustre of midday to objects below, When what to my wondering eyes did appear, But a miniature sleigh and eight tiny rein-deer. With a little old driver so lively and quick, I knew in a moment he must be St. Nick. wait how the heck do you know the driver is old?" Perry ask.  
>"Santa has been around for hundreds of years." Vanessa replied.<br>"and you people let this man near your children. he's a criminal! he breaks into your house and leave's things for your kids that he 'magically' knows they wanted, he has them sit on his lap and he gives them candy. he's a pervert!" Perry exclaimed.  
>"anybody sounds bad when you explain them that way!" Heinz laughed. Perry shook his head.<br>"More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name: 'Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on, Cupid! on, Donner and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!'- somebody has a real problem if he must repeat things three times." Perry commented. Heinz laughed again, having Perry read this was hilarious.


	27. Loving you isn't always easy

"just read your doing great." Vanessa said. Perry rolled his eyes.  
>"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky; So up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of Toys, and St. Nicholas too. And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof, The prancing and pawing of each little hoof- again I'd say to call the police but now they sound drunk! seeing things, hearing things, letting strange men hold their kids." Perry said.<br>"just read!" Heinz and Vanessa laughed.  
>"As I drew in my head, and was turning around, Down the chimney St. Nicholas came with a bound. He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot; A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back, And he looked like a pedler just opening his pack. His eyes—how they twinkled! his dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow; The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth, And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath; He had a broad face and a little round belly, That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly. He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf, And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself; A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread- nothing to dread my foot! there's a big fat stranger smoking his pipe in your living room!" Perry exclaimed. Heinz fell over off the couch laughed.<br>"Perry come on this is a good book!" Vanessa exclaimed.  
>"He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, And filled all the stockings; then turned with a jerk, And laying his finger aside of his nose, And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose; He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle, And away they all flew like the down of a thistle, But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night.'" Perry finished. "of all the things! he broke into your house and you let him get away!" Perry exclaimed. the other two were laughing so hard they couldn't breath.<br>"man I thought the story was good before but that was just amazing!" Vanessa laughed holding her sides.  
>"this is rubbish!" Perry exclaimed tossing the book at Heinz.<br>"it's not rubbish! it's a classic!" Heinz argued.  
>"classic trash." Perry replied. Heinz frowned at him but Perry seemed to lost in thought to notice.<br>"Perry?" Heinz ask. Perry jumped and shook his head.  
>"sorry, what?" Perry ask. Vanessa and Heinz both looked worried. "what?" Perry ask again.<br>"you ok?" Heinz ask. Perry nodded.  
>"yeah was just thinking sorry." Perry said. Heinz wasn't sure but shrugged.<br>"hows your shoulder?" Heinz ask.  
>"sore but I can move my fingers." Perry replied showing him. he put his hat on and grabed his wallet, phone, and inhaler.<br>'going somewhere?" Vanessa ask. Perry shrugged.  
>"figured I go hang out with Phineas and Ferb, see what crazy thing they are inventing today." Perry shrugged. "well actually they are probably on the couch watching movies. Phineas gets pretty moody when it dosen't snow this close to Christmas." Perry added. Heinz got an evil grin.<br>"we shold fix that! it's not Christmas without snow." Heinz said. Perry frowned.  
>"what part of no evil schemes did you not understand?" Perry ask.<br>"hey it's not evil. I'm doing this _for_ the tri-state area not _against_ it." Heinz said. Perry weighed his options and almost said no but decided he wanted to see a white Christmas too.  
>"alright i'm down." Perry agreed.<br>"you two can build all you want. we will be up here watching Christmas movies." Vanessa said putting in another for her and the twins.  
>*lab*<br>"have you ever seen snow?" Heinz ask. Perry thought.  
>"well the boys fied up a snow cone machine and made S'Winter, but thats about all the snow i've seen." Perry said. Heinz raised an eye brow.<br>"did you live in a house with no windows?" Heinz ask. Perry huffed at him.  
>"i am- er was a semi aquatic mammel. Linda made sure I stayed in side when it snowed I think she was afraid I'd migrate or something." Perry shrugged.<br>"oh hey you should take your arm out of the sling for a little while, docs orders." Heinz said. Perry shook his head. "9 3/8." Heinz said. Perry handed him the wrench. "hammer." Heinz said.  
>"you know you could say please." Perry sighed handing him the hammer.<br>"thank you." Heinz said. Perry smiled and sat down on this work table. he sat indian style and watched the scientist work. "why are you sitting on my work bench?" Heinz ask. Perry shrugged.  
>"dunno." Perry replied. Heinz shook his head.<br>"blow torch, _please_" Heinz said sarcastically. Perry brought it to him.  
>"so how long does it normally take you to make these things?" Perry ask.<br>"three or four days, never done it in two but I'm going to try." Heinz replied. Perry gasped.  
>"you put all that work in to these!" Perry ask.<br>"yep. flat head screw driver." Heinz replied.  
>"and I just destroyed them?!" Perry ask handing him the screw driver.<br>"mmhmm." Heinz replied. Perry deflated.  
>"no wonder you always seemed so angry with me. if somebody destroyed something I spent days building I be pretty ticked too." Perry said.<br>"dont be rediculous! ratchet." Heinz said. Perry handed him the tool. "I wasn't always angry at you. some times I built things just so I wouldn't be alone. other times I was bored. besides you were just doing you job and as long as you at least try not to destroy them, pin and hammer," Heinz said. Perry handed them to him. "thanks." Heinz said.  
>"welcome." Perry replied.<br>"where was I... of right! as long as you at least try not to destroy them, it's ok." Heinz said. "wow this is going fast with help." Heinz said. Perry chuckled. "oh! scrap heap!" Heinz exclaimed. Perry's eye brows went up and his eyes widened.  
>"excuse me?" Perry ask.<br>"dropped the stupid hammer and I can't get to it." Heinz said. Perry leaned over and laughed.  
>"thats easy I've had bigger challenges when you weren't even trying." Perry laughed. he leaned over the machine and pulled the hammer out.<br>"thank you." Heinz said taking the hammer. Perry just nodded and sat back. he was sudden tossed a mask.  
>"whats this for?" Perry ask.<br>"I'm going to start welding. put that on to sheild your eye's." Heinz said flipping down his mask. Perry shrugged and put it on. after a few moments of welind Heinz shouted and Perry jumped. "ouch! damn it! damn it! damn it!" Heinz cursed jumping around.  
>"what did you do?" Perry ask running over to him.<br>"I burnt my hand!" Heinz shouted. Perry grabed Heinz hand and drug him upstairs quickly. he pulled him to the kitchean and stopped.  
>"this is going to feel weird but trust me I know what I'm doing." Perry said. he didn't wait he reached in to the fridge and pulled out the Mustard.<br>"what the hell are you doing?!" Heinz shouted.  
>"just trust me." Perry replied. "this will sting." Perry said before appling the Mustard.<br>"aw!" Heinz shouted.  
>"I warned you." Perry shrugged. "you should be more careful." Perry said. "where's your first air kit?" Perry ask.<br>"I don't need a first aid kit." Heinz argued.  
>"would you just trust me please?" Perry ask. Vanessa ,who'd walked into the room to see what was the matter, turned and quietly left. Heinz stared in to Perry's eye's and sighed.<br>"hallway closet." Heinz mumbled. Perry went for it. he came back and got out the gauze and some burn cream. with out a word Perry carefully grabed the burnt hand and washed the Mustard off, then bandaged it up.  
>"there. and thanks to the Mustard it won't even leave a scar." Perry said. Heinz's eye brows furrowed.<br>"how do you know that?" Heinz ask.  
>"remember that nurse at the hospital talking about home rememidies?" Perry ask.<br>"the one in Flordia, yea." Heinz replied.  
>"well she told me to try it on my seat belt burns. it takes the sting away. so I did and it worked." Perry shrugged. Heinz looked down at his hands.<br>"alright thanks." Heinz said. he sounded like he was brushing Perry off, but he really didn't know what else to say.  
>"you should really invest in some safety gear. what would you have done if I weren't here?" Perry ask.<br>"hopped around for a bit untill it stopped or tied an ice pack to it and continued working." Heinz said. Perry shook his head.  
>"do you ever take care of your self?" Perry ask. Heinz huffed.<br>"i've been doing that since I was born." Heinz said. Perry gave him a smile.  
>"what about your health?" Perry ask. Heinz's face lit up bright red. "mmmhmmm." Perry said. Heinz shot him a dirty look.<br>"cone on Perry!" Vanessa exclaimed walking into the room and placing Isabelle in his arms. she squealed at the sight of her uncle and he smiled slightly.  
>"I forgot we were shoping tonight!" Perry exclaimed. Heinz chuckled.<br>"go on i'm far enough into the machine it's an easy finish." Heinz said. Perry bit his lip.  
>"but-" Perry tried.<br>"no go hang out. besides, once i'm finished i've got presents to wrap." Heinz smiled with a shrug. Perry nodded and went to change clothes, since his were cover in oil and grease. Heinz walked into the room. "if your trying a new hair gel your failing." Heinz laughed walking up to Perry.  
>"huh?" Perry ask. Heinz rubbed his hand on Perry head and showed him. "ew gross thats in my hair? how'd it get there?" Perry ask. Heinz shrugged.<br>"must have been on one of the tools in the pile of tools when you stuck your head in." Heinz said. Perry stuck his tongue out.  
>"you sure your alright with me leaving in the middle of a project? you used to get upset when I left in the middle of a scheme." Perry said. Heinz waived him off.<br>"yes yes I'm sure at least now I know your not just blowing me off but your going shopping." Heinz said. Perry shook his head, flinging water every where, and put his shirt on. "come here rude boy?" Heinz ask. Perry's eyebrows furrowed and took the shirt off.  
>"ok off with the weird shirt on with a different." Perry mumbled.<br>"what the heck is that thing?" Heinz ask. Perry shrugged.  
>"dunno but it's cute." Perry said. Heinz rolled his eyes. "need anything?" Perry ask.<br>"hooks. we need more hooks the Christmas decorations are falling." Heinz said. Perry nodded. "thats it. enjoy the trip." Heinz added. Pery nodded.  
>"oh, and if you finish the machine while we are gone, please wait untill we are back to activate it. I have never driven in snow and I don't want to experiment with your daughter and her children in the vehicle." Perry said.<br>"consider it done." Heinz smiled. Perry nodded and gave him a kiss before leaving the room.  
>"hey Vaness do you know what this thing is?" Perry ask.<br>"oh thats Pikachu. James' little brother loves that show." Vanessa replied. Heinz couldn't hold back the chuckle as he realized that Perry's shirt said : **I Pikachu while you sleep.**  
>"weird." Perry shrugged and they left.<br>*store*  
>"what do you get a man that builds almost everything he needs?" Perry ask having gotten everyone a gift except Heinz. Vanessa was quiet.<br>"you know he's in need of a toolbox." Vanessa said.  
>"nah he's unorganized." Perry said.<br>"hmm... your right. he'd never use it." Vanessa said. then she lit up like a Christmas tree. "I know what to get him!" Vanessa exclaimed. she grabed the other end of the shopping cart and drug it, along with Perry, behind her. Perry followed silently. "you get him something he can build! he loves building!" Vanessa said. Perry looked up when they suddenly stopped and noticed they were on the crafting isle.  
>"hey this is cool." Perry said picking it up. it was a NASCAR speed tracks set.<br>"oh hey I had one of those race tracks when I was younger, but mom sold it after the divorce." Vanessa sighed. Perry shrugged and put it into the cart.  
>"cool a father daughter project sounds nice." Perry smiled. Vanessa laughed. they left to get the things Vanessa needed for the twins, who giggled at all the attention strangers were giving them. "hey Vanessa, how do you think your dad would react to taking a cat in?" Perry ask. Vanessa paused.<br>"why?" Vanessa ask.  
>"because I know this cat, he's a little mangy, but he's still lovable and he needs a home." Perry said.<br>"whats his name?" Vanessa ask.  
>"Felix I think." Perry replied.<br>"how old is he?" Vanessa ask.  
>"he's just a kit. he's not more then a year old." Perry said. Vanessa smiled.<br>"I'm sure dad wouldn't mind, after all it's for a good cause." Vanessa said. Perry practically glowed with happiness.  
>"good! cause no one should be alone on Christmas! everyone should always have a family." Perry smiled. Vanessa found the smile contagious and shared it.<br>*DEI*  
>"shh! I don't see any lights on. he must be sleeping, or he's in the lab." Vanessa said.<br>"or worse he's sleeping in the lab." Perry said. Vanessa laughed.  
>"alright so you go get the surprize while I put these presents under the tree." Vanessa said.<br>"ok." Perry said and left.  
>"hey where's Perry I finished the machine and wanted to show him." Heinz ask.<br>"oh he said he had one more Christmas present to pick up and then he'd be back." Vanessa said. Heinz shrugged and they waited for him to get back.  
>*skipping ahead to Christmas morning*<br>"you got them ride in cars?" Vanessa laughed.  
>"what I know they are only about five months old, but they'll grow, besides the boys built them." Perry said. the babies stared at the plastic cars, being too small to be able to get in and move around.<br>"looks like the Flintstones car." Heinz said.  
>"I think thats where the idea came from." Perry said.<br>"alright dad this one is yours from Perry." Vanessa said. Perry smiled brightly and Heinz raised an eye brow.  
>"alright why do I feel like somethings going to jump out and eat me?" Heinz ask.<br>"oh! it shouldn't! I think..." Perry said. Heinz snorted and opened the box. he smiled.  
>"Vanessa used to have one of these." Heinz said.<br>"I thought you two should spend more time together." Perry said. Heinz shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
>"we can put this together when we get back from Phineas and Ferbs house." Heinz said. Vanessa nodded.<br>Vanessa this one is all yours and believe me, you were the second hardest person to find something for." Perry said handing her a box. "be careful." Perry added. Vanessa took the warning and opened the box.  
>"a set of keys?" Vanessa ask. Heinz suddenly glared at him.<br>"you didn't." Heinz glared. Perry smiled sheepishly.  
>"look out the window Vanessa." Perry said. she did and screamed. she ran over to hug Perry.<br>"oh my gosh! that is the coolest ever! thank you!" Vanessa shouted. Perry laughed.  
>"I think you'll find it amazing, not only is it fire proof but it also has heated seat, portable tv screens, a cd player that holds eight cds, plenty of room for the carseats, <em>and<em> is about as sturdy as a tank. you can crash it and it wont dent or scratch the paint, won't even set the airbags off unless your hit by military grade explosives." Perry replied. one look from Heinz wypes the smile off his face and he twittled his fingers nervously.  
>"you bought my baby girl a car?!" Heinz shreaked.<br>"surprize?" Perry ask nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "don't worry it's completely safe. did every test I could think of on it. its completely safe." Perry added. Heinz thought.  
>"it had better be safe." Heinz said. Perry gave him a get real look.<br>"yeah like I'd risk your wrath because I gave your child an unsafe vehicle." Perry said sarcastically. Vanessa shoved a box into Perry's hand and he raised an eyebrow.  
>"just open it." Vanessa said. Perry shrugged and did.<br>"a watch comunicator?" Perry ask.  
>"you see I forgot to tell you, when we got shot at, they kinda shot your watch. so I rebuilt it." Heinz said. Perry smiled with a nod.<br>"thank you." Perry said. he put it on and was surprized. "ok not even the agency got my wrist size right, how did you?" Perry ask.  
>"simple I measureed your wrist." Heinz shrugged. Perry nodded.<br>"alright let's head over to Phineas and Ferbs house!" Perry exclaimed. he and Vanessa were both excited, but for different reasons. Perry loved to see his family and Candace was usually nice to him on Christmas and he'd be giving Felix the cat. Vanessa was excited beccause the boys said they'd built something cool.  
>*Phineas and Ferbs house*<br>"it just doesn't feel like Christmas without snow." Phineas said.  
>"hey Phineas, Heinz has a surprize!" Perry giggled. Heinz ducked down when he realized everyone was now looking at him, but he cleared his throat.<br>"if everyone would please look out the window." Heinz said. they did and he pulled out his remote. they watched a a lazor was fired into the sky and a few minutes later snow began to fall.  
>"woah!" Phineas cried.<br>"Perry said you didn't like Christmas without snow." Heinz said. Phineas nodded and presents were givin out.  
>"well thats all of them." Linda said. Perry stood.<br>"actually, I have a surprize." Perry said with a smile. he and Vanessa shared like grins as Perry handed a box to him. "be careful this one may actually jump at you." Perry said. Heinz raised an eyebrow but opened the box none the less. he was surprized when the item in the box did actually jump him, but then he laughed and pulled the kitten off him. "his name is Felix and Vanessa said you liked cats and no one not even kittens should be alone on Christmas." Perry said with a smile. Heinz laughed and hugged him. loving Perry wasn't always this easy, but then again loving Heinz wasn't easy either.


End file.
